Obliviate -la semana perdida
by R.V.Wells
Summary: La esperanza perdida cae como nieve derretida sobre tu espíritu. Gris. Envolvente. Papá y mamá, lejos; la espada, perdida; solo un horcrux en tu poder tras meses de buscarlos. Así que, cuando Harry te besa, sorprendiéndote con la calidez y el aliento de vida que el gesto te transmite, es normal que te preguntes cuán lejos pueden ir, y si su amistad lo aguantará. (Respeta canon)
1. Principio y fin

La esperanza perdida cae como nieve derretida sobre tu espíritu. Gris. Envolvente. Papá y mamá, lejos; la espada, perdida; solo un horcrux en tu poder tras meses de buscarlos: justo perdiste la oportunidad de destruir otro, rompiendo además la varita de Harry en la huida, y con ella, la frágil ventaja que ofrecía. En el amanecer o en el crepúsculo, cuando te estás congelando debajo de las mantas a pesar de las llamas azules que guardas en cristal, los colores del cielo te recuerdan al amigo que pensaste que podría amarte como a una chica. Tú, como Harry, probablemente nunca más verás a tu pelirrojo favorito.

Así que, cuando Harry te besa por impulso, sorprendiéndote con la calidez y la emoción y el aliento de vida que el gesto te transmite, es normal que te preguntes cuán lejos pueden ir, y si su amistad aguantará el golpe.

* * *

**ESTA NO ES UNA NUEVA VERSIÓN DE OBLIVIATE**

**Solo estoy mejorando la distribución, porque alguien comentó que es muy largo para un one shot y tenía razón.**

* * *

**Podrías querer saber que…**

La mayor parte de Obliviate ocurre alrededor de los capítulos dieciocho y diecinueve de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, y se desarrolla desde ahí. De acuerdo a este fic, hay más de dos días entre navidad y el regreso de Ron, aunque no sea así en el libro original (podría ambientarlo más temprano, pero realmente creo que tendría que forzar a los personajes, no estaban listos para esto). Harry encuentra la espada en el tiempo en que lo hace en el libro, pero es Hermione quien lo saca del agua helada (creo que habría pasado así si Ron se hubiera ido a acostar bajo un árbol como ya estaba pensando hacer… y sí, sé que es también posible que Harry hubiera muerto). Al final, todo encaja mejor de lo que yo pensaba. Ya verán, si leen. Alterno mis escenas con las de Rowlings en el segundo capítulo, hay pistas para guiarlos.

La idea es tomar el canon y hacer un espacio para esta posibilidad. Por tanto, esto **no contradice** lo que Rowling escribió. Es la manera de poder creer en ambos simultáneamente.

Les aviso que este fic es de naturaleza erótica, aunque no comenzará de ese modo, trataré de darles tiempo a los personajes para adaptarse. Hay datos médicos reales, por ejemplo Billings, pero no recomiendo que lo usen si no planean hacerlo con seriedad y recibir entrenamiento. **Bajo ninguna circunstancia deben hacerse "amigos con derecho" de nadie**, rara vez se siente bien incluso mientras dura. De todos modos es divertido leerlo y escribirlo.

Todos los derechos van a Rowlings, con mi profundo agradecimiento, a pesar de las enormes diferencias que tenemos en cuanto a maneras de ver la vida. Harry, Hermione y yo crecimos juntos, y ellos marcaron mi existencia.

Esto está dedicado a Claudia a sus 13 años, la que gritaba de emoción cada vez que veía esa escena en la que Harry tomaba la mano petrificada de Hermione.

He escrito muchos fanfics, aunque este es mi primer harmione. Está también publicado en Inglés, en el que lo escribí, pero el español es mi lengua materna. Honestamente, a mí me gustó mucho, y como soy exigente supongo que está muy bueno. Me encantaría que me dijeran lo que piensan ustedes.

* * *

**"Obliviate"**

***Α y Ω***

Caminaban lado a lado por el castillo, ahora vacío de cadáveres, cuya misma ausencia les recordaba sus pérdidas. En lugares despejados del suelo aún podía verse grandes manchas de sangre, y sitios con islotes irregulares de esquirlas. Los pedestales vacíos donde solía haber armaduras, reforzaban la aguda percepción de cambio, de soledad. Pero en acompañarse a estar solos, había confort. No hablaban. Agotados. Heridos. Solo Ron había regresado abajo, no pudiendo dejar sola a su familia en momentos como este.

Hermione no tenía familia, y Harry de pronto tenía demasiada gente que atender.

Por primera vez, ella pensó seriamente en decirle. No es que recordara mucho, la mayor parte de los detalles eran –habían sido por meses- gas-líquido de un azul plateado en un frasco en el fondo de su bolso mágicamente expandido; pero la bruja aún no tenía borradas sus memorias, y por eso su mente retenía el mapa, los lugares vacíos donde tales memorias encajarían.

"Tiene derecho a saber", la adolescente pensó, sin sombra de duda.

Y siguió caminando, en silencio.

Consecuencias. Por mucho que la chica se despreciara por ello, había tenido que pensar de modo calculador, como Dumbledore en su tiempo. Las consecuencias ahora serían diferentes de lo que habrían sido antes. La división violenta del trio de oro ya no era una amenaza a su misión, y por tanto a su mundo, ya que la misma ya estaba –contra todo pronóstico- cumplida; pero el recuerdo de ellos tres en la oficina del director –quizás, por última vez- la llenó de nostalgia, y por mucho que ella supiera que todo estaba a punto de cambiar, no es que estuviera ansiosa por provocar el cambio, o más dolor a los Weasleys, o ser el centro del odio de todos.

Ginny. La bruja más joven estaba ahora destruida, su hermano favorito, asesinado y el gemelo restante, un recordatorio de lo que estaba dividido y roto para siempre. La pelirroja no pensaba ahora en citas con Harry; pero a medida que curara, todos esperarían que volviesen juntos, naturalmente, retomando su relación donde la habían interrumpido. Hermione sabía que el mago de ojos verdes también querría, muchísimo, que fuera así. La idea de ellos, juntos, le resultaba tan natural a la amiga de Harry que la mayor parte de ella se alegraba por él, y rechazaba violentamente la idea de separarlos.

Él no sabía. Afortunadamente. Ninguna culpa: ni de ella, ni de él. La idea la aliviaba, la hacía sentirse segura, y tan fría como acampando en invierno en el sur de Inglaterra.

Si Harry supiera, si lo descubriera, no le daría a su futuro con Ginny ni un solo pensamiento más. Se quedaría con Hermione, de la misma manera que había ido al bosque prohibido menos de veinticuatro horas antes, a encontrar su muerte, porque era lo correcto. Quizás lo haría de buena gana, porque era su amigo, porque siempre estaría a su lado –y ella estaba tentada a creerlo, ya que él había dejado el comedor con ellos, no con Ginny-; pero todo estaba demasiado mezclado, no había manera de dilucidar sus razones una vez tomada la decisión. Y su decisión –la de él- estaba ya escrita en piedra, si Hermione le dijera, si le devolviera sus recuerdos. La chica no lo haría olvidar de nuevo, ni podría controlar la divulgación de las noticias ni la reacción de los demás.

Ron. Hermione ya lamentaba el impulso de premiar su momentánea deferencia. La parte de ella que había dejado sus recuerdos en el bosque de Dean, había aceptado este como el próximo paso lógico. Ella estaba con Ron, Harry estaba con Ginny, todos vivían felices para siempre. Ahora, a la bruja le preocupaba la (¿excesiva?) reacción de Harry a su impulso.

-Harry…

Él la miró, anillos evidentes alrededor de sus ojos inusuales. La escuchaba.

–La Vara de Saúco… ¿Por qué no mantienes el secreto de su ubicación tú solo, como hiciste con la piedra?

–No se lo voy a decir a nadie más –respondió, demasiado agotado para plantearse sus razones para preguntar.

–Alguien sabio dijo una vez que la única manera de que un secreto se mantuviera así: en secreto, entre tres personas, era que dos de ellas estuvieran muertas –mencionó Hermione. Caminaron algunos metros más antes de que ella aclarara, en un susurro –. Ron sabe.

Por el más breve de los momentos, sus ojos se encontraron, y la bruja supo que él había comprendido. La pobre autoestima de Ron era una gran debilidad, para él, para ellos. Puede que fueran casi pareja, pero Hermione no estaba ciega, ni dejaría que Harry –que era también su amigo, e igualmente valioso para ella– se pusiera en riesgo sin avisarle. Ron había dejado solo a Harry al menos dos veces, en momentos delicados. Entre las tres reliquias de la muerte, Ron había elegido la varita de saúco, incluso antes de que supieran de seguro que existía; la codicia en su voz minutos antes cuando el objeto había sido mencionado, había sido ligera pero inconfundible para las personas que lo habían conocido por la tercera parte de sus vidas; y el poder legendario estaba a un Expelliarmus. Y Ron, herido, no era confiable. Harry no podría recordar una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para que Ron lo traicionara (una vez más), incluso solo desarmándolo, pero Hermione sabía de una.

–Prefiero confiar – respondió Harry escuetamente.

Mientras la dama gorda giraba, revelando la entrada a su sala común, sus brazos se rozaron, y la chica se halló de pronto sin aliento.

-Harry –lo detuvo de nuevo, esta vez tomando su mano.

Él se volvió, obviamente curioso. Su cercanía evocó la sombra de una memoria que ella ya no poseía. La bruja lo superó rápidamente.

–Sabes que tendrás que ser extremadamente cuidadoso, para que tu muerte rompa el poder de la Vara. Nada de entrenamiento como Auror. Ni siquiera un duelo amistoso.

Él suspiró y asintió.

Por un largo, largo tiempo, se quedaron allí, simplemente de pie al lado del otro.

Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a mantener secretos de sus amigos, y ahora los secretos la apartaban de ambos y eso la estaba matando. Harry tenía derecho a saber. Sin embargo, no había manera de protegerlo de las consecuencias de la verdad, salvo reteniéndola. Se lo dijera o no, cualquier decisión tendría consecuencias.

–Hermione –susurró él finalmente, solo ligeramente más cerca de ella–, ¿hay algo más que me quieras decir?

La chica miró en sus ojos, y sacudió la cabeza, dejando ir su mano.

Simplemente, tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias, al menos hasta que todo esto se hubiera acabado, hasta que pudiera olvidar. Y lo haría, la bruja pensó, mientras Harry entraba a su dormitorio, sin estar al tanto de su regalo maldito.

* * *

Nota de autor: A los que se tomen el tiempo de comentar, voy y chequeo sus historias. (Si les gusta esta, debe ser que tienen fics similares escritos por ustedes o al menos en sus favoritos.)

Gracias por todos sus favs y follows, pero lo que quiero es que comenten. Aunque vayan a pasar al próximo capítulo enseguida, no importa. Quiero saber antes qué les pareció esto.


	2. 25 de diciembre

**ESTA NO ES UNA NUEVA VERSIÓN DE OBLIVIATE**

**Solo estoy mejorando la distribución, porque alguien comentó que es muy largo para un one shot y tenía razón.**

* * *

**25 de diciembre**

Hermione observó su propio cadáver en el gran espejo. No requería nada de adivinación para ello: la luz de las velas le daba a su piel un color amarillento, y suficientes sombras, y sus ropas aún olían a Bathilda. Así que mientras se desnudaba para tomar una ducha muy necesaria (una que ella querría que se llevara más que el olor) absorbió la vista, tratando de aceptar el único futuro que la bruja más brillante de su generación podía predecir. Sin sentimientos. Es decir, ninguno salvo un miedo agobiante.

Podría irse, desaparecer a otro país y ocultarse. Incluso podría tratar de regresar a Hogwarts. La adolescente sabía que Harry también había pensado en ello (la tentación, a veces evidente en la manera en que miraba el mapa), aunque fuera, para él, del todo imposible. Ella, sin embargo, podría estar protegida tanto por su talento como por su amistad con él; no había manera de saberlo de seguro, pero su aparente lealtad al nuevo régimen podría ciertamente usarse para manipular al público. Restaba saber si entre los mortífagos los había tan listos como para pensar en política.

Medio desnuda, la encantadora acarició, ausente, la piel de sus brazos; la frialdad la hacía más consciente de que estaba, aún, viva.

Hermione podría abandonar, pero no lo haría.

Al contrario de Ron.

La bruja lo odiaba tanto a veces, que los largos años de amistad y la embriónica apariencia de cortejo que habían compartido quedaba empujada al fondo de su mente. No podía creer que aún estuviera abierta a la posibilidad de amarlo, de pasar con él todas sus noches, de llevar sus hijos (tradicionalmente numerosos) y criarlos con él y su profundidad emocional de cucharita. Ahora mismo la chica honestamente no podía ver una sola razón para ello. La mayor parte de la calidez había desaparecido con los chistes de Ron, y ella estaba cada vez más cansada de representar a Penélope.

Se preguntó brevemente si los mortífagos la violarían antes o después de haber usado las maldiciones prohibidas sobre ella.

Despojándose del resto de su ropa, Hermione dio un paso en la ducha. Solo esperaba poder encontrar algo útil en el libro de Skeeter.

* * *

Sus dedos picaban donde habían tocado el cabello de Harry, y Hermione cerró la mano antes de tomar en ella el libro y ponerlo sobre la mesa, su otra mano, ocupada con la taza de té. Entonces, la bruja se preguntó si debía leerlo por completo. No tenían muchas pistas sobre a dónde ir a continuación, y necesitaban algo, muchísimo.

Los pasos en la puerta de la tienda la sorprendieron.

–Hermione –llamó Harry.

Se volvió en el momento en que la manos de él pasaba una vez más a través de su cabello. La otra mano sostenía negligentemente la varita. La chica pensó que, en su estado mental actual, un escuadrón entero de mortífagos pasaría por la entrada de la tienda sin que él lo notara hasta que lo empujaran a un lado.

–Yo… yo no estoy en mi mejor momento… solo… quería estar seguro… tú sabes… esas palabras… la… rabia… no era por ti…

Se detuvo; el rápido movimiento de sus ojos la hacía pensar que él estaba aterrorizado. De qué, ella no sabía al principio, pero entonces como a la luz de un rayo vio en su mente a Ron desapareciendo de sus vidas, y la bruja comprendió. Cuanto miedo debía haber sentido Harry, de que ella también se fuera; Hermione de pronto se sintió avergonzada de ella misma, por no notar que incluso si ella parecía más afectada, él también había perdido a su mejor amigo.

–Yo no me iré, Harry –dijo con firmeza, y entonces dio unos pasos hacia adelante y lo abrazó.

Una sola gota cayó en su hombro, y él secó su rostro con sus manos antes de esconderlo en su cabello desarreglado. "Qué par" pensó Hermione. La bruja a menudo tenía que esconder sus propias emociones, para que los demás se mantuvieran en calma y entendieran razones; como minutos antes, cuando había defendido a Dumbledore incluso cuando, a pesar de la verdad de sus propias palabras, se sentía, una vez más, traicionada. Era un rol agotador, y a menudo la hacía sentir sola y pensar menos de sus amigos varones que entendían casi nada. Pero claro que era así. La mitad del tiempo, la chica escondía sus sentimientos a propósito.

–Es solo… –la voz de Harry no estaba rasgada ni nada, pero ella supo que la estaba controlando– No creo que pudiera hacer todo esto solo –dijo él finalmente–. Tendría que intentarlo, pero…

Se miró en los ojos de ella, y entonces actuó de la manera más extraña.

La besó.

La tierra dejó de girar en el momento en que la cabeza de Hermione empezó a hacerlo. Su mente se dividió. "¡Es Harry!" pensó parte de ella, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que significaba: conociéndolo de memoria, cada gesto, cada defecto fatal hasta ese desagradable hábito de sacrificarse por los demás. La otra parte solo se envolvió en calidez. "¿Y qué?" esta última parte habría dicho, si quisiera hablar. Los labios de Harry estaban cálidos y secos de nervio, y algo se derritió dentro de ella al pensarlo.

Pero las implicaciones… la chica ni siquiera podía empezar a pensar en ellas. El riesgo, para su amistad, para la misión por la que lo habían dado todo, para la relación que cada uno de ellos compartía con otros, principalmente los Weasleys que eran para ambos la única familia que les quedaba. Quizás, solo quizás, valdría la pena si ella lo amara de ese modo, si Harry la amara también románticamente; pero la bruja sabía que no era eso. Por otro lado, no veía uso a pensar en repercusiones cuando era casi un hecho que estarían muertos antes de herirse a sí mismos o a otros con sus acciones.

Y de nuevo, esto estaba mal. Este beso era gratitud y miedo a la pérdida, y quizás un gesto inconsciente para mantenerla cerca acercándola más.

Cuando el beso –por demás casto- se detuvo, Hermione se halló boquiabierta, aún tratando de entenderlo.

Él estaba, de nuevo, desarreglando su cabello, esta vez, obsesivamente. Su mirada no se podía quedar en un solo lugar, ella estaba bastante segura de que él estaba intentando mirar a sus ojos pero no podía.

–Harry…

Él emitió un sonido ahogado, como si tratara de hablar a través de una piedra en su garganta. Entonces, respiró, tragó, y logró decir:

–Lo siento…

De pronto, se volvió para irse, pero su mano estaba en la de él, reteniéndolo, haciéndolo girar con gentileza.

–Confía en mí, Harry –pidió la bruja con suavidad, hundida en sus pensamientos –, No hay manera de que evitemos este tema, y es mejor evacuarlo ahora. Pero nada romperá nuestra amistad. Nada me hará irme.

La chica vio cómo sus hombros caían y ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella, al parecer por impulso, y se quedaron, como si hubieran descubierto que no era para nada difícil. Entonces, la mente de Hermione se dividió de nuevo, como si cada uno de sus ojos viera algo diferente. Uno vio el Harry como había sido la mayor parte del tiempo: más que un amigo y mucho más que un enamorado: una parte de ella; y aunque ella supo que él no sería su primera elección para discutir temas de chicos –principalmente porque él también era un chico-, también estaba convencida de que él entendía más de lo que ella reconocía, y la bruja se sorprendió teniendo la certeza de que esta conversación no sería tan difícil como inicialmente habría creído.

–Dime la verdad, Harry… ¿Alguna vez pensaste en mí de esa manera?

Él abrió la boca, dudó, entonces sacudió la cabeza. La chica se sorprendió cuando él habló de nuevo.

–Hace tiempo que sé que mis mejores amigos se pertenecen el uno al otro.

La mención velada de Ron la apuñaló igual, pero ella se recuperó, respiró.

–No es así –dijo la bruja quedamente–. Ya no, de todos modos. He acabado por aceptar que probablemente nunca lo volveré a ver mientras estemos vivos.

Era más doloroso, para ambos, porque sabían que era un hecho cierto. Ella no se atrevió a mencionar a Ginny.

–¿Y antes de eso? ¿Antes de emparejarme con él?

Harry pensó por un momento.

–No, no creo que lo haya hecho –respondió en voz baja–. Era muy joven y estaba muy centrado en este mundo que acababa de descubrir.

Y así era para ella también. Asintió.

La otra parte de su mente picaba y cosquilleaba. Todo lo que pensaba era: "tan cálido", y Hermione estaba helada hasta el alma, y lo había estado por mucho, mucho tiempo. La calidez no era meramente física, el beso había calentado mucho más que sus labios. La chica había recordado la emoción de tener el corazón ligero, de saber que era deseada, de querer dar gusto a otro, de ese círculo de esperanza y riesgo que querría experimentar de nuevo antes de morir. El mismo hecho de discutir esto era un cambio agradable en comparación con la rutina deprimente que llevaban.

–¿Y tú? –la sorprendió él de nuevo.

Ella pensó en ello por un momento. Recordó a la chica cuyos oídos estaban hastiados de susurrados "Harry Potter", la niña de once años que a pesar de haber devorado los libros de brujas y de comprender que los muggles y los brujos nacidos de estos y por tanto ella misma estaban vivos porque él existía, no podía acabar de comprender el enamoramiento que todos experimentaban; él había sido un bebé después de todo, nada más y nada menos. Y ella no había crecido escuchando historias sobre él. ÉL también había tenido una formación muggle, ella sabía que él estaba igual de confundido, y mucho menos confortable. Incluso cuando se habían acercado, ella se sentía tan honrada de ser amiga de Harry Potter como él debía estarlo de haberse hecho amigo de la más brillante estudiante de esa escuela. Ninguno de ellos quería o merecía soportar el peso de la celebridad. Sin embargo, ella dejó los encantos románticos del chico al montón de admiradoras que este ya tenía, prefiriendo sentarse en un sillón con un libro –para entonces– mucho más encantador. Nunca se había preguntado si él preferiría algo real; aparentemente no, ya que le gustaba Ginny, y Hermione no tenía intención de ofender a nadie pero sabía –como todos los demás– que la pelirroja había deseado a Harry mucho antes de conocerlo.

–No iba a competir con el resto de las chicas de la escuela, aunque sí que juzgo sus motivos –dijo al fin.

Ahí estaba: una sonrisa fugaz; memorias de la escuela eran tan confortantes para él como para ella. Solo por un momento, ella casi pudo ver las adorables paredes grises levantándose a su alrededor. Soñó con ir a la librería y trabajar en su tarea de pociones. Raro como era.

Por surreal que fuera, la familiaridad de esas memorias encajó como piezas de un puzzle en el asunto que ahora discutían.

–Temo… –Hermione se interrumpió, no sabiendo qué decir– Comprendo que estás asustado y agradecido al mismo tiempo. No importa cuánto te diga que no necesitas estarlo –que no estoy aquí solo por ti sino también por el mundo al que yo también pertenezco–, no creo que lo superes. Eso es una mezcla poderosa y peligrosa.

Harry bajó la mirada, pero la forzó a elevarse de nuevo hacia ella. La chica vio que había estado en lo cierto. El movimiento de su varita en su mano también le dijo que estaba temblando un poco.

–Así que temo que tu poder de decisión ahora mismo puede estar comprometido, y podrías lamentar cualquier cosa que hagas. Si se sientes más seguro haciéndome olvidar esta conversación y la manera en que empezó te autorizo a hacerlo (siempre esperando que vaya mejor que tus ejercicios en encantamientos).

Él agarró su varita, pero no se movió, y tras un momento ella asumió que no lo haría.

–Por favor, recuerda que la oferta se mantiene. También quiero que recuerdes que no soy un anciano tomando decisiones que cambian la vida de personas cien años menores –estaba a la mitad del discurso antes de reconocerlo como una referencia a alguien real, pero lo terminó de todos modos– desde un escritorio confortable en una oficina cálida de Hogwarts. Soy una estudiante sin escuela, congelándose en una acampada aparentemente sin sentido a través del infierno, que es perseguida y probablemente morirá pronto de la manera más dolorosa y degradante. Todo lo que tengo es tu amistad, y es lo único que no quisiera perder, no importa qué.

"No cagues donde comes" Hermione se recordó a sí misma.

La encantadora se había estado aproximando a él y ahora, mientras miraba aquellos círculos verdes desde tan cerca, mientras sus labios probaban la calidez de su aliento, ambas partes de su mente colisionaron momentáneamente.

–De todos modos, y aunque sé que es la peor de las ideas –estaba ahora temblando más fuerte que él– si ofreces este tipo de… confort… calidez… como sea… no tendré a sensatez de rechazarlo de nuevo.

Como para probarlo, la chica lo besó ligeramente, mariposas brotando de cada parte de ella. Supo que no se trataba de romance: era anticipación y miedo, y la hacía sentir viva, aunque supiera que en un momento daría un paso atrás y…

Harry no la dejó dar ese paso. Con suavidad, sus manos la rodearon –una alrededor de su cintura, otra tras su cuello–. Las mariposas se convirtieron en pixies y se preguntó ligeramente qué estaría sintiendo él. Hermione tenía la esperanza de que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo porque, por una vez, la bruja más brillante de su generación no tenía idea.

Labios rozaron otros labios. Calidez y sabor, y todo lo demás, se derritió. El invierno dejó de ser frío cuando la punta de su lengua presionó, forzando la boca del chico a abrirse, sin mucho pensamiento consciente. Él lo permitió, temblando. Cada segundo o así, la parte consciente de su mente despertaba y le gritaba, y ella cerró los ojos y se dejó hundir en la calidez de sus brazos trémulos. Él aún apestaba a Bathilda, pero el olor casi se había desvanecido, expuesto al viento de fuera; y por debajo de esto, ella creía percibir su propio olor, a césped, a verano, junto con el fresco aroma de pasta de dientes de hierbabuena.

Un ruido los hizo girar, la varita de Hermione ya alzada en la mano de Harry mientras los dedos de ella iban a su bolsillo y lo hallaban vacío. La entrada de la tienda estaba desocupada, y no se veía un alma, no había sonidos de pasos. Una taza rota derramaba té sobre el suelo.

Aún jadeando, el mago tanteó a su acompañante. La bruja nunca sabría que, por un momento, él había creído que Ron estaba de vuelta, y que le había dado nada más que miedo. Sus pensamientos, si la chica tuviera alguno, estaba en el riesgo al que se enfrentaban, momentáneamente enfocado en el hecho de que nadie estaba de guardia justo entonces. Lo próximo que supo, fue que la frente de Harry estaba sobre la de ella, y por el foco de sus ojos, supo que pensaba en besarla de nuevo. En su lugar, sus labios febriles encontraron su frente, y la abrazó con fuerza.

–Y ahora, ¿qué? –preguntó, la cabeza de su amiga presionada contra las vibraciones de su pecho al hablar.

–Nada –respondió la chica–. Todo. Lo que quieras.

* * *

Hermione levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo hacia los ojos de Harry, y le sonrió. La bruja ya había atrapado su mirada cinco veces desde que había venido a traerle el almuerzo y se había quedado a hacerle compañía mientras él estaba de guardia. Cada vez, había esta extraña mirada en sus ojos, curiosa, oscura. Ella sospechaba que él no sabía que pensar de ella, o más precisamente de ellos. La chica misma estaba alterada, pero sus emociones palidecían en comparación con las de él, y quizás precisamente por ellas. Por raro que fuera, a él no le habían crecido cuernos de alce por lo que había pasado. Su cabello estaba un poco más desarreglado, pero su cicatriz, por una vez, no parecía alterarlo. El único hecho extraño en el que ella podría pensar, era que el horcrux que al final se había atrevido a ponerse, no estaba echando a perder su humor del todo.

–Creía que eras como una hermana para mí.

Ella cerró el libro, ligeramente más seria. No habían hablado desde esta mañana, salvo cuando él le había dicho que ella necesitaba algo de sueño, y Hermione había apuntado que no podría quedarse dormida, una referencia velada a su beso que se podía fácilmente atribuir a preocupaciones sobre la noche precedente. La conversación de esta mañana había sido, por raro que fuera, relajada, pero ninguno de ellos podía creerlo, y ciertamente ninguno de ellos tenía muchas ganas de repetirla. O no la habían tenido hasta ahora. Había otra cosa que se estaban muriendo por repetir; al ver la mano de Harry contraerse, la bruja podía sentir una presión fantasma tras su cuello, donde dicha mano había estado más temprano. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos sabía cómo llegar a eso. Quizás esto era un intento.

–Entre la realeza egipcia, los hermanos se besaban todo el tiempo.

Él simplemente pestañeó, no comprendiendo su broma erudita. Esta había sido, además, poco ceñida a hechos, pero el verbo "casarse" habría colocado un enorme elefante en la habitación con ellos. La chica suspiró, reconociendo la derrota. Nunca había sido la que aligerara el ambiente.

Hermione no tenía respuesta para él. Pero por difíciles que fueran sus preguntas, al menos estando juntos estaban muy ocupados recordando esta mañana para volverse paranoicos sobre lo que les esperaba si sobrevivían para encontrarse de nuevo con Ron; sin hablar de que Voldemort, Dumbledore y todas las serpientes del universo estaban muy muy lejos de cualquiera de sus mentes. Lo que era muy agradable pero peligroso de todos modos.

–He estado pensando sobre el medallón –la chica cambió de tema, tocando el objeto en cuestión a través de su suéter–. Sospecho que tendremos que abrirlo en algún momento, para destruirlo.

–Cuando encontremos la espada –interrumpió él.

Ella miró a Harry. Por primera vez, él no parecía con ganas de avanzar en su búsqueda. Miraba a lo lejos, aunque se había movido solo un poco más cerca de ella, y ahora sus brazos se rozaban. Electricidad brotaba de ese punto e irradiaba hasta los dedos de sus pies.

–Sí, pero una tormenta de ideas podría ahorrarnos algún tiempo– razonó ella–. Hemos tenido la snitch desde el verano y no hemos encontrado cómo abrirla.

–No puedo intentar abrir el medallón hasta tener manera de romperlo –apuntó él–. La respuesta podría ser la primera en venir a mi mente.

–Escribámoslas –ofreció Hermione–. Luego, podremos seguir la lista, cuando encontremos la espada.

La chica atrapó sus ojos, fijos tercamente en el horizonte. Como para atraer su atención, agarró su mano y entrelazó los dedos. Eso lo hizo mirar hacia ella. Su expresión era hostil.

–Solo hay pesadillas ahí, Hermione –susurró–. Estoy tan cansado de las pesadillas…

* * *

Avance:

Lo había ayudado a meterse en sus pantalones, sin incomodidad, pero cuando empezó a quitarse las ropas empapadas, él de pronto no tenía ningún lugar seguro al que mirar. La idea de que la mayoría de los campos de visión en el bosque no incluía a su amiga desvistiéndose, nunca se le ocurrió.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el primer beso? ¿Y la charla? Sobre todo, los personajes ¿se sienten reales?


	3. Hundirse, de cuerpo entero

El pullover estaba empapado para cuando la bruja lo dejó caer sobre la nieve, su otra mano agarrando ya el primer suéter para pasar la cabeza de Harry a través de él. Tosían y temblaban y jadeaban a coro, pero ella estaba más preocupada por la hipotermia. La de ella, porque sus ropas húmedas ya no la protegían del frío. La de él, porque era del sexo masculino, que no está tan protegido por la grasa corporal. Todo su aliento restante, lo había usado para avisarle de que era ella, para que no fuera a usar cualquier fuerza que le quedara para rebelarse en su contra. El primer signo de que la conciencia del brujo estaba de vuelta, fue el mirar a la espada y al medallón (el cual se estaba sacudiendo) lado a lado sobre la nieve.

–Creo que es la de verdad –los dientes de Hermione castañeteaba mientras secaba su cabello con un hechizo.

–¿Cuán segura? –se las arregló él para susurrar, con voz débil.

–Comprobaré marcas únicas cuando estemos a salvo. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

–Un patronus.

De inmediato ella agarró su varita y lanzó: "Homenum revelio" con labios inseguros y azules. No ocurrió nada.

–¿Forma?

–Cierva.

Apretó los labios en una línea. No lo reconocía.

–No hay manera de que abramos ese medallón sin saber con seguridad –concluyó, seria–. Podríamos encontrarnos con un horcrux abierto y una espada inútil. Como el diario de Riddle. Podría incluso haber sido lo que pretendía quien la dejó aquí.

Lo había ayudado a meterse en sus pantalones, sin incomodidad –después de todo, ella había portado su cuerpo entero a principios de curso–, pero cuando empezó a quitarse las ropas empapadas, él de pronto no tenía ningún lugar seguro al que mirar. La idea de que la mayoría de los campos de visión en el bosque no incluía a su amiga desvistiéndose, nunca se le ocurrió. Mientras ella se volvía para quitarse la ropa interior -habiendo conjurado previamente desde la tienda sus ropas, que ahora volaban a su mano- el eco de la voz de Ron, resonando desde cuarto año, vino a los oídos del joven: "Eres una chica" había dicho, y el grado de compresión de Harry al respecto creía por momentos. Antes de admirar su trasero, una toalla encantada se interpuso entre ellos, y él de algún modo se las arregló para mirar a otro lado, pero para entonces estaba inconvenientemente al tanto de las curvas femeninas tan a menudo ocultas bajo capas de ropa y túnica. Sospechaba que sería capaz de verlas ahora, sin importar cuántos suéteres ella usara.

–Bebe esto –recomendó la bruja, embutiendo en su mano un frasco.

Mientras ella se ponía otro suéter y dos pares de calcetines, cubriendo sus dedos azulados, él obedeció. Fuego bajó por su garganta, quemándolo y haciéndole ahogarse de nuevo.

–¿Qué poción es esta? –se las arregló para preguntar al final.

Hermione aún temblaba, sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la tienda, la varita en su bolsillo y una mano agarrando sin mucha fuerza tanto la espada como el medallón. Se acercó a ella, buscando calor. Hasta que ella respondió:

–Vodka.

–¡¿Qué…?!"

Dejó caer el frasco, pero la chica lo atrapó en su mano libre y le pasó el contenido de la otra a él. Entonces, sorbió y tosió, tal como Harry había hecho. Bueno, al menos no era alcohólica.

–Beber causa vasodilatación –explicó la brillante maga–, pero creo que es seguro ahora que tenemos puesta ropa seca. También provee una calidez reconfortante. Hay quien lo usa para esto.

–Por Merlín, ¡¿cuántas cosas empacaste en esa bolsa?!

Hermione le sonrió y tomó otro buche, arreglándoselas para toser menos esta vez. Sus orejas estaban rojas. Le recordaron las de Ron, pero sus recuerdos de él hoy no lo molestaban.

–Tenemos que irnos –dijo la muchacha, muy seria–. Ahora mismo.

Estuvo a punto de protestar. Que no lograra acostarse a dormir, no significaba que no estuviera muy cansado para empacar. Pero no es que esperara estar mejor en la mañana. En todo caso, estaba claro que alguien les había dejado la espada, lo que implicaba que alguien sabía que estaban aquí, y aunque nadie los hubiera atacado cuando más débiles estaban, y el poner tal arma en sus manos no era atribuible a mortífagos, Harry no iba a apostar sus vidas a la pureza de alma de un extraño.

De modo que empacaron en silencio. Él se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y esperó a que la chica se le uniera.

Ella apenas dudó antes de deslizarse entre sus brazos de modo que él pudiera cerrar la capa delante de ellos. La varita apenas alzada, Hermione comenzó a inutilizar los encantos protectores antes de desaparecer. Hechizos de sonido musical acariciaron sus oídos mientras el cuerpo de la chica rozaba el de él. Ninguno de ellos había pensado jamás en la intimidad de la posición, cuando dos y a veces tres amigos se deslizaban bajo la capa, cada vez más cerca en la medida en que crecían. Ahora ambos eran dolorosamente conscientes de que, con los brazos del hombre afincados con firmeza a su alrededor, sus cuerpos, casi adultos, encajaban admirablemente. Él recordó a la niña que había salvado del trol, a la bruja que los había ayudado a sobrevivir al Lazo del Diablo, al cuerpo petrificado en la enfermería, a la adolescente que lo había llevado de viaje por el tiempo, a la amiga que lo había abrazado antes del desafío del dragón… hasta la mujer valerosa que había decidido quedarse con ellos, aun perdiendo a sus padres, solo para ayudar con sus posibilidades (por otro lado escasísimas) de ganar esta guerra. Y mientras lo hacía, se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado parar ignorar todo esto, habiendo estado ahí cada paso del camino.

La incomodidad de la desaparición lo tomó por sorpresa.

Cuando su estómago dejó de torcerse, ella aún estaba allí. Un momento pasó, otro. Ella había bajado un poco la varita, ya no tenía nada objetivo de hacer con ella… o aquí, ya que estamos… pero aún estaba casi quieta, sintiendo su aliento, cálido y suave, en su cabello. Sus brazos permanecieron a su alrededor, aunque ella supo que si daba un paso adelante, no la detendrían, ni él lo mencionaría, y quizás ni siquiera pensaría mucho en eso. Sin embargo, y a pesar del vodka que había bebido, ella sentía el frío, el horcrux le pesaba, y él se sentía como… refugio.

El aliento febril de Harry se deslizó sobre su sien, en un beso fantasma. Sus labios la tocaron ahí. No se atrevía a moverse, ni siquiera a cerrar los ojos. Cuando él inhaló cerca de su cuello, ella tembló, ya no de frío.

Y de pronto, él no estaba allí. Pasó un segundo. La chica se atrevió a mirar alrededor, lentamente. Casi podía oírlo jadear, pero no podía verlo. De todos modos, Hermione estaba segura de que él estaría cerca, y lo habría estado incluso si no fuera ella la que tenía la varita. Así que controlando su voz, hizo un gesto alrededor.

–La vez pasada que fui al mercado, escuché que este lugar estaría casi vacío estas vacaciones. No sabía que dichas fiestas estaban tan cerca hasta Nochebuena, y no hice la conexión hasta ahora, pero creo que cualquiera de estas casas nos podrá servir de refugio para pasar la noche.

La bruja susurró un hechizo para identificar seres vivos y eligió al azar la casa a su derecha, hacia la que se dirigió; caminó a su alrededor, su varita escupiendo encantamientos protectores antes de desactivar todos los dispositivos de seguridad dentro del edificio y entrar.

–Wow –la voz masculina sonó controlada a su lado–, este tipo de magia debe estar prohibida.

Hermione le echó una ojeada, no encontró nada extraño en su actitud, y respiró finalmente.

–Esto es uso inapropiado de magia, y como soy casi muggle estoy particularmente en contra, pero necesitamos calefacción. No hemos llegado tan lejos para morir de neumonía. De todos modos, toquemos tan poco como se pueda.

Exploraron en silencio, hallando varias habitaciones, con una cama en cada una, y un refrigerador bien surtido con un post-it en la puerta pidiéndole a un tal Alan que tirara a la basura la mayor parte de la comida. Evidentemente, un montón de cosas estaban casi al expirar, pero les quedaron suficientes ingredientes para preparar una cena caliente y abundante.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry, friendo bistecs.

Los ojos castaños se elevaron del bol, mientras la varita apuntaba aún al cuchillo flotando sobre el mismo.

–La ensalada.

–¿Ensalada? –bromeó él– Hermione, parece sopa de tomate.

La expresión de la bruja no tenía precio, pero cuando miró al bol, no tuvo más opción que estar de acuerdo. Los pedazos de tomate eran irregulares y el jugo en su interior se derramaba en todas partes, incluso ensuciando su ropa, lo que nadie podría explicarse, puesto que estaba usando magia.

–¡La carne! –gritó la chica de pronto.

Él dejó caer la sartén mientras el fuego se expandía sobre su contenido, y palpó su bolsillo, probablemente buscando su varita; pero Hermione lo tenía todo bajo control. El fuego desapareció y el metal levitó a centímetros del suelo, al lado de los bistecs y de gotas de aceite; todo volvió a su lugar como si la imagen se rebobinara.

Entonces, se miraron uno al otro, Harry lanzó una carcajada, y de repente ambos se estaban riendo. Fue el tipo de risa que te hace inclinarte sobre ti mismo, que hace doler tus costillas y te hace llorar; se rieron, rodando por el suelo, con los brazos alrededor de sus abdómenes, hasta que les faltó tanto el aliento que Harry se veía azul.

–Ni siquiera es tan divertido –dijo Hermione. Él lanzó otra risotada, y de nuevo estuvieron perdidos.

Para cuando se sentaron en el sofá frente a la televisión, casi se sentían felices. Su ataque de histeria había curado alguna parte de ellos. La nacida de muggles encendió el aparato y en silencio dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de Harry, que ni siquiera se sorprendió, y en cambio acarició su cabello. La pantalla mostraba detectives tomando muestras de una superficie, y el ceño de Hermione le resultaba familiar, así como su hábito de morderse los labios.

–Debe haber una poción para identificar veneno de basilisco– dijo la cerebritos quedamente, concentrada–. Sabía que traer los libros sería útil.

Harry simplemente la miró. La idea de Snape con un aplicador en la mano lo hizo sonreír. Por primera vez desde la Madriguera, estaba lleno. Era propio de ella pensar en asignaturas escolares en momentos como este. Nunca entendería cómo la estudiante encontraba ese tipo de fuerza. Pero estaba bien. Todos estarían muertos si ella fuera diferente.

Su respiración cambió, y él supo que la chica estaba dormida. Despierta, su rostro tenía carácter, pero dormida era… bellísima. No había manera de negarlo. Su cabeza se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, y él se dejó caer en un sopor, por una vez, sin sueños.

* * *

–No podemos quedarnos, Harry –susurró ella–. Si nos siguen hasta aquí, esta familia estará muerta y será nuestra culpa.

–Solo hasta que encontremos los datos que necesitamos…

Algunos manuales de pociones reposaban sobre la mesa, mientras Hermione buscaba en "Hogwarts, una historia", esperando encontrar información sobre la espada de Gryffindor. La bruja estaba cada vez más preocupada de no tener la información en la pequeña librería que se había traído, y ansiosa de que incluso si encontraba la receta de tal poción no tendría el tiempo ni los ingredientes para prepararla.

–Además, nadie nos ha seguido hasta ahora, no creo que un día más haga la diferencia –suplicó–. Aún nos estamos congelando.

–Estás racionalizando.

En realidad, a él le encantaría quedarse una semana. Se había olvidado de cómo se sentía estar en calor y lleno. Aunque comprendía su preocupación. Colocando una mano sobre su hombro, insistió:

–Vamos, me muero por probar cualquiera de esas camas ahí arriba.

La mano de la chica se detuvo por un momento, y luego continuó su movimiento. Estaba segura de que él no había escuchado el doble sentido, y menos, lo había dicho a propósito. De hecho, ella misma no lo debería escuchar tampoco. Si Navidad hubiese sido de algún modo diferente, la bruja no vería nada más en sus palabras.

–Ve a trabajar, y no pensarás en eso –propuso, para los dos.

Harry se sentó frente a ella, desarreglando su pelo como siempre, su mirada reluctante dirigida a los manuales.

–Quisiera tener el libro del príncipe mestizo…

La chica apenas levantó sus ojos, mientras que él agarraba el primer libro de la pila sin parar de quejarse.

–O mi varita. O ambos. Principalmente mi varita. Me siento mutilado sin ella.

Como el chico se especializaba en temas prácticos, ella tendría que volver a revisar los libros después de él para encontrar datos que él se saltaría. Pero en realidad, por eso eran un equipo: se completaban mutuamente.

La bruja estuvo más que sorprendida cuando él la llamó:

–Hermione… ¿Será esto?

Ella dejó el libro sobre la mesa, balanceándose precariamente sobre la empuñadura de la espada que había estado comparando a las imágenes, y caminó por detrás de él para leer por encima de su hombro.

Su rostro se iluminó con cada ingrediente que leyó; Harry se sintió algo arrogante. Finalmente, la chica chilló y lo besó en la boca, brevemente pero con pasión, y Harry se quedó como si de nuevo se hubiera caído de cabeza de su escoba.

–Lo es –Ella le sonrió–. ¡Y ni siquiera es complicada! ¡Tenemos todos los ingredientes!

No se había atrevido a esperar tal cosa. Era simplemente demasiada suerte, luego de demasiado poca.

De todos modos, la emoción de la maga fue breve.

–Una semana –leyó en voz alta–. Tendremos que quedarnos en el mismo lugar por demasiado tiempo, para prepararla.

–Al menos no es un mes –dijo él para reanimarla, un poco sin aliento.

–Creo que es la misma espada, pero es el veneno de basilisco lo que la haría capaz de destruir horcruxes, así que la poción tendrá la última palabra.

–¿La prepararemos aquí? –preguntó él.

La mirada de Hermione lo reconvino. Una vez más, el mago quedó asombrado de las similitudes entre la muchacha y McGonagall.

–Lo haremos en el campamento. La pregunta es: ¿volveremos al bosque de Dean?

–Allí nos localizaron e identificaron –le recordó Harry, pero podía ver su punto: quienquiera que fuera su amigo secreto, a él le gustaría encontrarlo. Les faltaban amigos. De cualquier modo, con tanta nieve, ya las pistas que pudieran guiarle hasta él debían haberse perdido.

Los labios de ella formaron una línea cuando frunció el ceño.

–Me siento a salvo allí, pero no estoy segura de si es…

Le echó una ojeada, brevemente. Él estuvo seguro de que la chica pensaba en sus padres: los recuerdos de acampar con ellos le darían ventaja a ese lugar, atrayéndola exactamente como el pueblo de Godric lo había atraído a él. Ese viaje se había convertido en un desastre, lo que casi lo hizo decidirse en contra del bosque, pero lo pensó de nuevo.

–Ni siquiera estuvimos allí un día. Si nos encontró un amigo, no hay riesgo. Si había enemigos, no esperarán que regresemos.

Ella suspiró.

–Bosque será –Hermoione lo miró y dijo suavemente–. Gracias.

Acababa de decidir que una noche más en la casa no daría tantos problemas. Esta estaba por convertirse en una de las pocas casas muggle de Gran Bretaña en quedarse bajo protección mágica indefinidamente. Y ahora que pensaba al respecto, se le ocurrió poner la misma protección sobre todas las casas del barrio. Con suerte, menos a destruir para mortífagos aburridos.

* * *

–¿Y para dormir? –había preguntado Harry, incómodo, con la mano en su pelo una vez más.

Hermione había pensado que a este paso tendría que usar un encantamiento para no quedarse calvo.

–No podemos permitirnos ser atrapados en habitaciones separadas –había respondido ella–. ¿Alguna habitación con dos camas?

Él había sacudido la cabeza.

Por eso es que estaban acostados en la cama más grande de la casa, de cara al otro. Harry había cerrado los ojos, quizás teniendo mucho sueño que recuperar, pero la bruja estaba despierta. Sin espejuelos, su rostro lucía diferente, sin embargo… no tanto, luego de mirarlo un rato. Una vez acostumbrada a ello. Le sorprendía cuán bien esto reflejaba su problemática actual. La pasión no era un lado de él que su amiga conociera bien, y sospechaba que él mismo estaba descubriendo –siempre muy ocupado con amenazas de muerte como para concentrarse en chicas–, y sin embargo él era… apasionado, sí… atrevido… e integrar estos datos en el Harry que conocía estaba tomando tiempo. Su sien aún se ardía cuando recordaba estar bajo la capa con él. Y el resto de ella, también.

El ceño y los movimientos del chico dormido la hicieron pensar en sus sueños. Hermione esperaba que él pudiera descansar. El plan era partir al amanecer, ya habían arreglado las cosas de la manera en que habían estado dos días atrás, y empacado lo poco que habían desempacado, y dejado algún dinero donde el propietario pudiera encontrarlo. Ella sabía que las 30 horas aproximadas que pasaran aquí tendrían que bastar para calentarlos por muchos días, semanas o meses, dándoles fuerzas para seguir, y quizás no volverían a entrar en calor o a llenarse nunca más en sus vidas.

La esperanza, sin embargo, no pareció bastar. Sus movimientos eran más violentos, y estaba empezando a sudar y a gemir quedamente. Debía estar teniendo una pesadilla. La idea de Voldemort entrando de nuevo a su mente la hizo temblar.

–Harry… –comenzó a sacudirlo– Harry… todo está bien… despierta.

De pronto él abrió los ojos y miró en los de ella. Lo que ella vio ahí la hizo estremecer, pero no supo exactamente por qué. Echándose atrás, se encontró atrapada entre el rostro de él y el colchón. Entonces, él presionó su frente contra la de ella, sus labios a un aliento de los de ella. Su cicatriz estaba fría en comparación. No estaba poseído, no, aunque sus ojos se veían nublados. De pronto, ella recordó que había más de una razón para que un adolescente gimiera en sueños.

–Harry… –susurró rápidamente– Yo no soy Ginny… –El aliento de ella se aceleraba con el de él.

–Oh, lo sé, de veras que lo sé, Hermione –susurró él de vuelta, ronco, el nombre tan lleno de significado como si cada letra contara por uno de los años que habían pasado juntos (y algunos más). Entonces, se apoderó de sus labios.

La mente de la chica de pronto giraba, los labios de él demandantes, y los de ella, aún más generosos. Ella no se podía creer lo que él estaba haciendo. Ni podía interpretar lo que ella misma sentía, con su aliento atrapado en la garganta, y su pecho tan apretado que su cerebro debía estar en anoxia. Sus manos rozaron los hombros del mago y continuaron hasta rodear su cuello, mientras la mano de él viajaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su costado, abierta y presionando más en el movimiento hacia arriba. La bruja no estaba usando nada sensual –aunque, por una vez, había aprovechado la calidez de la casa para usar un negligee beige en lugar de pantalones de piyama–, pero de pronto se sentía desnuda.

La sensación de alarma disminuyó cuando su beso se volvió lánguido, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Las novelas decían que tendrían que separarse para respirar. Los libros estaban equivocados. El respirar era más difícil por la pasión que por el mismo hecho de besarse. De hecho, se volvió más difícil cuando los labios de él bajaron por su garganta, parando en su escote, con un jadeo. Ella no podría, ni por su vida, encontrar la voz para darle permiso, pero sus pechos dolían, y ella empezó a fantasear sobre él calentando, mojando, chupando sus pezones a través de la tela sedosa. Miedo y curiosidad seguían luchando mucho después de que él levantara la mirada.

La niebla alrededor de ellos demoró en desvanecerse. Al final, él abrió la boca, pero no pareció encontrar las palabras. La chica luchó contra la urgencia de besarlo otra vez. "¡Es Harry!" se regañó a sí misma, pero había una pregunta implícita. Este no era el Harry que le resultaba familiar. Aunque lo sentía más cerca de lo que lo había sentido antes. Y esto no se debía a nada meramente superficial.

–_Eso_ me gustó muchísimo –suspiró Hermione con voz cascada, dándole seguridad, por si estuviera planeando disculparse.

Él asintió y tragó. No se movió. La manera en que había estado moviendo su cuerpo… si de hecho hubiera estado sobre ella, sus piernas se habrían separado, aunque fuera solo por la fricción, y su vestido se hubiera levantado hasta sus caderas. Le asustaba pensar que no estaba segura de si lo habría detenido. El miedo era tan poderoso como las ganas, y su autocontrol estaba atrapado entre ellos, y podía ser que no lo encontrara. NI siquiera estaba segura de si querría encontrarlo.

"Es Harry" se recordó a sí misma, y miró en sus ojos de un verde ahora tempestuoso, deteniéndose en la cicatriz de su frente, su rostro recién rasurado que le recordaba tanto al chico prepúber de primer año. La bruja sabía que era Harry. La pasión que compartían estaba tan llena del amor que ya sentían el uno por el otro desde hacía años; amor inocente, del tipo en que arriesgas todo para mantener al otro a salvo sin intercambiar siquiera un beso.

Y quizás por eso, cuando él gentilmente desenredó los brazos de su cuello y dejó caer su cuerpo sudoroso sobre la cama, ella no se decepcionó; una sensación de dulzura la desbordó, y de algún modo ella supo que este era un punto de no retorno en lo que fuera que tenían ahora, aunque sospechaba que uno bastante egoísta.

–Deberíamos dormir algo –aconsejó Hermione, aún jadeando casi tanto como él.

Sin embargo, simplemente se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Ella se preguntó fugazmente qué veía él ahora. La visión de ella sobre él había cambiado, o más bien, se había completado como un puzzle, aunque había aún muchos lugares vacíos.

–¿Me abrazas? –susurró la hechicera.

Harry dudó, y entonces levantó su brazo derecho, invitándola, y la chica giró hasta pegar su espalda a él. Separados, sus pensamientos estarían demasiado alterados por lo que había pasado; juntos, estaban en el ojo de la tormenta. Cayeron dormidos inmediatamente.

* * *

Avance:

Ella no sabía si estaba jugando con ella a propósito o si estaba simplemente inseguro de cómo actuar. Con seguridad, en ninguno de esos casos este simple movimiento debería despertar en ella tantas sensaciones. Pero lo hacía. Y cuando la cordura retornó y su lengua entró de nuevo en la boca de su amigo, ella no pudo sino proferir el gemido profundo que había estado reteniendo.

* * *

Ya sé que se van a ir directo al próximo capítulo, sobre todo con un avance como ese, pero comentarios, por favor (sobre el capítulo, no el avance) XD


	4. Tergeo

**Tergeo**

–El azul, Harry –dijo, los labios comprimidos en una línea, las mejillas enrojecidas por el calor de la poción hirviendo.

Harry le pasó el frasco y leyó la siguiente línea de la receta, mientras Hermione mezclaba la poción en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj por última vez.

–Dice que hay que dejarlo descansar –informó él.

Secando sus manos, ella se aproximó para mirar por encima de su hombro.

–Tenemos que poner una alarma –planeó ella–. No podemos echar esto a perder.

Suspiró, frustrada de no tener nada productivo que hacer en varias horas. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba respirando en su cuello, ni de que él se había quedado inmóvil. De pronto, él se puso en pie, dejando el libro sobre la mesa. Ante su mirada curiosa, susurró algo sobre una ducha.

La maga agarró la varita y caminó fuera de la tienda. Era crepúsculo. Deberían estar montando guardia.

Dos días y una noche antes, habían regresado al boque de Dean. Como era de esperar, había tomado tiempo encontrar el charco helado en el que habían buceado dos noches antes, el cual estaba aún más helado si era posible, y no había rastros de quien hubiera puesto la espada allí. Se habían enfocado en la poción detectora de veneno. Ella había comenzado a leer, distraída y como a disgusto, el libro de Skeeter.

Ninguno de ellos había sacado el tema de su última noche en la casa.

El cielo estaba teñido de rojo, los pájaros que volaban apenas se percibían recortados contra los brochazos irregulares. El color ya no la entristecía. Hermione tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Ninguna de ellas incluía a Voldemort, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no habían mencionado su nombre en semanas.

En su lugar, pensó en Harry, en la manera en la que ahora solía pensar en él.

Si, era muy consciente de que nada había ocurrido en dos días, lo que parecía ser un patrón para ellos, quizás por lo mucho que se apostaban, no solo su relación sino también todo lo demás que dependía de ella. El halagarse el uno al otro no era más hábito de lo que lo había sido antes. Trabajaban juntos, bromeaban un poco, leían el uno para el otro, se pasaban horas simplemente sentados lado a lado. Pero a veces, lo encontraba mirándola. Sus ojos seguían verdes tras sus gafas, pero apenas, con enormes pupilas. En esos momentos, se le quedaba el aliento atrapado en el pecho. Incluso mientras lo experimentaba, sabía por sus lecturas lo que significaba, y de nuevo se encontraba dividida entre saber y sentir, porque ciertamente, el conocimiento no aligeraba la sensación. No podía hablar de cuerpo y alma: esa división en particular ya no existía. Cuando él la miraba de esa manera, todo lo que ella era y todo lo que sería alguna vez, quedaba despierto y anhelante.

Su súbita presencia a su lado la hizo dar un respingo.

–Deberías dormir primero –comentó Hermione.

–No tengo sueño –dijo él mientras se sentaba al lado de la bruja, una rodilla levantada rodeada por un brazo. Esa mano sostenía el mapa del merodeador. Ella le echó una ojeada, y él lo notó.

–No lo había tocado desde justo antes de encontrar la espada.

No era una explicación, para nada. Harry no tenía que darle ninguna, y ella ciertamente no la iba a pedir. Se preguntó si se esperaría que estuviera celosa. Honestamente, no lo estaba. Se sentía como si ambos hubieran enviudado, o más precisamente, como si estuvieran muertos. Incluso el matrimonio era hasta la muerte, aunque ella recordó que algunas religiones lo mantenían por siete reencarnaciones o algo así. Nadie esperaba que un viudo olvidara a su cónyuge fallecido.

–Me preguntaba qué sentiría mirándolos ir y venir, luego de no haberlos visto por tantos meses.

–¿Ella está de vuelta en Hogwarts? –preguntó la bruja, ligeramente alarmada.

–No, que yo sepa. Creía que él podría estarlo. Supongo que aún están en la Madriguera.

–¿Y el resto de ellos? –preguntó la chica– ¿Neville? ¿Luna?

–He visto sus nombres en la oficina del director –sonrió él–. Supongo que Snape está teniendo algunos problemas.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.

Esto era fácil. Esto era… ellos, siendo amistosos uno con el otro. Se acordó de cuarto año, cuando estaban casi tan solos como ahora, y un poco antes, tercer año, cuando casi habían perdido sus almas, juntos, por culpa de los dementores. Estar juntos y solos apostando sus vidas no era raro para ellos.

Tener frío, por el contrario, tenía sus inconvenientes.

Cuando tembló, Harry lo notó, se puso en pie y entró a la tienda, y regresó con una colcha de repuesto que colocó alrededor de él antes de sentarse a su espalda, y ella no se asustó. La espalda de la hechicera contra el pecho del mago. La mejor manera de ahorrar calor.

–Gracias –dijo ella.

–De nada –susurró él en respuesta, y ella sintió las vibraciones de su pecho.

Las manos del mago estaban frías. La chica las calentó con su aliento; primero la mano izquierda, a la que colocó luego contra su abdomen, bajo el suéter, soportando la frialdad remanente en su piel; luego, su mano derecha, a la que, habiendo aprendido de la experiencia, colocó cerca de su pecho, donde estaría más o menos igualmente caliente sin darle tanto frío. Entonces, se apoyó sobre su pecho, suspirando. "Ahora moriría feliz" pensó Hermione, y lo creía de veras: calor y un buen amigo… la vida no podía ser mejor, bajo las presentas condiciones; "pero mejor vivirlo".

El movimiento del bosque a su alrededor (animalitos despertando, la brisa a través de los árboles, la canción del crepúsculo) evidenciaba su inmovilidad. Mirando al cielo mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte, estaban contentos. Simplemente. La oscuridad empezó a rodearlos, y aunque a ninguno de ellos le gustaba no ver unos pocos pasos adelante, estaban felices de estar juntos.

Harry la abrazó estrechamente, sus manos moviéndose pulgadas. La bruja no lo habría notado si no hubiera sido porque las puntas de sus dedos la acariciaban a propósito. Suavemente. Encantador. Le daba un poco de cosquillas pero esta vez no le molestó. Sonriendo un poco, se giró a la derecha, dudó, y entonces lo besó en la mejilla. Estaba fría contra sus labios. Una vez ella hubo retrocedido, él volteó la cabeza hacia ella. Los ojos verdes lucían medio sorprendidos y medio tormentosos. Silencio. Simultáneamente hicieron desaparecer el espacio entre ellos.

La boca de él estaba seca, pero se humedecía rápido. Hasta que su lengua no tanteó la boca de la hechicera, esta no lo sintió. Su mano derecha. Cerca de su pezón izquierdo. Hasta entonces, ella no había calculado que sus movimientos naturalmente llevarían su mano tan cerca. Su respiración se aceleró y se hizo más profunda, deseando que la distancia remanente desapareciera, y entonces ya no pudo calcularla.

Era bastante ridículo que se lo tomara tan en serio. Estaba segura de que otras chicas de su dormitorio no lo harían. Pero ¿cómo no darle importancia, cuando se trataba de ella, precisamente con él?

A Hermione le importaba.

Nunca sabría quién anuló el resto de la distancia.

Cuando las uñas cortas de Harry tropezaron con el pezón, ella se mordió el labio y se quedó quieta. Él las movía arriba y abajo, más o menos como lo había hecho antes, solo que esta vez un punto muy sensible estaba en el medio. Ella no sabía si estaba jugando con ella a propósito o si estaba simplemente inseguro de cómo actuar. Con seguridad, en ninguno de esos casos este simple movimiento debería despertar en ella tantas sensaciones. Pero lo hacía. Y cuando la cordura retornó y su lengua entró de nuevo en la boca de su amigo, ella no pudo sino proferir el gemido profundo que había estado reteniendo.

Oírla y comenzar a temblar fue lo mismo para él. ¿Su boca había sido antes así de demandante? Ahora lo era. La bruja no se preguntó a dónde había ido su mano izquierda hasta que la sintió.

Pero seguro que no podía estar _ahí_, ¿o no?

Y sin embargo, lo estaba.

La mano del hechicero había caído entre sus muslos, y mantenía como si de nada fuera su caricia arriba y abajo. Ni siquiera era tan linear, pero seguía la oquedad con suficiente precisión como para que ella sintiera despertar otra zona muy erógena. Su muslo izquierdo no estaba seguro de si subir o bajar, y permanecía temblando en el medio, donde ni impedía el movimiento ni lo hacía fácil para él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Hermione se reconvino. "Es… él". Ya no podía pensar en nombres, aunque la persona que él era, eso sí que lo sabía. Los ojos cafés intentaron aclararse. Entonces la chica vio su expresión y eso la empujó más profundo en la niebla. Y ya no podía salir. A lo mejor ni quería, después de todo. Salir significaba pensar. Su mente tendía a preocuparse demasiado.

Y podría imaginar que lo que sentía cerca de su espalda era una varita particularmente ancha en su bolsillo, si la única varita que tenían no estuviera temblando en su propia mano. Si él no hubiera intentado poner distancia entre este nuevo descubrimiento y su cuerpo, moviendo en consecuencia su mano izquierda, su imaginación, ahora mismo para nada brillante, no habría hecho la conexión.

–Harry… –la bruja se las arregló para encontrar su nombre e incluso pronunciarlo; sí que podía sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Ocultando su rostro cerca del cuello de él, sus labios apenas rozándolo, completó la idea en voz ronca-. Sé muy bien que eres varón. Por favor, no trates de esconderlo…

Su cuerpo regresó, sus caderas empujando suavemente, mientras él poseía de nuevo sus labios, y cuando su mano se movió hacia abajo, de vuelta a su lugar, ella encogió el abdomen de modo que la misma cayera naturalmente bajo la tela de su ropa interior.

Hermione percibió el momento en que él lo notó, incluso antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella misma había hecho. No es que le importara ya. Todo lo que le importaba era que sus dedos seguían dudando y la caricia seguía siendo tercamente superficial. Para empeorarlo, su beso también vacilaba. ¿Es que él creía estarse propasando?

Impaciente y ciega, la mano de la chica cubrió la suya, su dedo medio empujando el de él más profundamente entre sus labios menores. Él no se resistió. Toda la longitud del dedo se movió sobre el botón, y cuando ella gimió, él empujó con más firmeza.

La pequeña parte de su mente despertó, asustada de estar yendo demasiado lejos, de que fuera la hechicera quien se propasaba. Es aparte le dijo también que él se estaba controlando, y estuvo casi segura de que era una cuestión de respeto, y su corazón se derritió al pensarlo. Fue su último pensamiento consciente.

Latigazos ardientes lamieron el vientre de la mujer, irradiando a la raíz de sus piernas, viajando del pezón que él aún acariciaba hacia abajo a través del centro de su cuerpo. La bruja estaba tensa como una cuerda, y él la hacía vibrar como un maestro. Ella quería más. Quería su boca –que ahora bebía de su cuello- en su otro pezón. Lo quería a él… Quería… En el ojo de su mente, lo vio desnudo, excitado, y cuando el Harry de sus fantasías se deslizó en su interior, se halló perdida. Violentos espasmos la sacudieron haciéndola temblar mientras ola tras ola de placer se derramaba sobre su cuerpo.

Su mano entre los muslos de Hermione se siguió moviendo, prolongando las sensaciones hasta que ella puso su mano sobre la de él.

–Para… Harry, para –dijo, los dientes apretados–. No puedo… soportarlo. Yo… acabo de… tener un orgasmo. Es muy sensib…"

La chica atrapó su mirada (a través de sus gafas, un poco inclinadas), y vio confusión, compresión, y una sonrisa arrogante torcer las comisuras de sus labios. La misma expresión que cuando acababa de atrapar la escurridiza snitch dorada. No es que a ella le gustara el quidditch, pero esto sí que le encantaba. Triunfo. Su propia sonrisa temblaba (seguía jadeando) pero era sincera; se sentía liviana y feliz. Pensó de pronto que, si el cabello de él lucía de esa manera, no quería ver el de ella.

Entonces se movió un poco (notando, por primera vez, que estaba en una posición extraña) y sintió de nuevo cambiar la respiración de él.

No era difícil descubrir por qué. No es que él se lo fuera a decir, o incluso a pensar en eso (a lo mejor dentro de pocos momentos estaría pensando de nuevo en mortífagos… y ahora que se le ocurría, a ella no le gustaba la idea de ser reemplazada por ellos en su mente) pero debía estar muy incómodo por su causa. A la amante de la justicia le pareció injusto. Hermione verificó lo que había aprendido sobre su propia fisiología, y descubrió que tenía unas pocas opciones más. Estaba más o menos consciente de que era el tipo de decisión que cambia la vida, cuando susurró:

–Harry…

El nombre la choqueó cuando pensó que era la primera vez que lo pronunciaba _después_; aunque también lo había jadeado en algunos momentos del _medio_ todo aquello, y técnicamente nada había cambiado desde entonces (no lesión, permanente o no). La académica encontró esta situación inaceptablemente confusa. La perfeccionista encontró lo que habían hecho, inconcluso. No estaba segura de cómo debía sonar el nombre.

–Harry… –lo saboreó, de todos modos–. ¿Te estás guardando para Ginny* o algo?

No se le ocurrió que el nombre pudiera estar prohibido. Los oscuros ojos verdes eran ilegibles cuando se dirigieron hacia ella.

–No quiero meterme en el medio ni nada… ni me gusta el papel de Eva… pero realmente me gustaría… hacer… hacerte el amor… o hacerlo contigo… esta noche –se las arregló para decir, su respiración entrecortada–. Así que ahora voy a entrar en la tienda, y por favor piensa en ello con la cabeza más adecuada porque si entras en menos de quince minutos voy a hacer todo mi esfuerzo para convertirte en mi amante. Y tú sabes que soy obstinada.

Hermione tuvo que recordar dónde estaban los músculos que debía usar, para ponerse en pie, y aún le tomó dos intentos. Movió una hebra de cabello que estaba pegada a su frente; por frío que fuera el invierno, no podía parar de sudar. Mareada, caminó a la tienda, sintiéndose muy poco elegante y sin sospechar que al mismo tiempo él estaba convencido de que ella era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

La chica dudó solo un momento antes de desnudarse y atraer mágicamente el negligee que había estado usando días antes. Sin ropa interior. Se sentía temeraria y lo alentó. Si se paraba a pensar, se echaría atrás. Había montón de razones para hacerlo, pero ahora mismo solo lo haría por miedo.

Estaba feliz de que él aún no hubiera entrado. No se perdonaría si él tomara una decisión como esta en el calor del momento. No le había dado mucho tiempo, pero tranquilizaba su conciencia.

Sospechaba que Harry entraría de todos modos.

Y lo hizo.

Cuando se volvió, él se aproximaba, con una mirada mitad temeraria y mitad insegura, manteniendo una distancia que hablaba de afecto. De pie frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos, tomó sus gafas y con calma las cerró y las colocó sobre una mesa, antes de estirarse hacia a sus labios, lentamente y sin un ruido. No sostuvo su cabeza. Él no sostuvo la suya. Estaban aquí por su propia voluntad, y era importante que estuviera claro por el momento.

No duró mucho, de todos modos. Con tanta firmeza como lentitud, cambiando el ángulo que formaban mientras avanzaba hacia él, Hermione lo hizo retroceder hasta caer sentado en el borde de la cama, y lo empujó a recostarse mientras se sentaba sobre él. Sus labios menores reposaron abiertos en torno al evidente bulto en sus pantalones. La hechicera se movió, haciéndolo gemir. Dos capas de tela permanecían entre ellos; y no estaba segura de cómo deshacerse de ellas sin que el momento se volviera incómodo; pero recordó un hechizo médico que hacía las ropas intangibles, y lo susurró apuntando entre ellos, y de pronto no había nada interponiéndose salvo el fantasma de sus pantalones, y su movimiento lubricaba directamente el acero envuelto en seda de su masculinidad. Él apenas se sorprendió con el hechizo, concentrado o confiando, ella no sabría decir; el rostro del hechicero se oscureció cuando sintió sus deliciosos efectos. Lentamente, ella se movió adelante y atrás, queriendo que todo esto fuera perfecto. Por el momento, encajaban como piezas de un puzzle. De nuevo. La bruja supo que encajarían incluso mejor una vez que ella se apropiara de su legendario coraje de Gryffindor. Sabía que a él no le importaba esperar un poco más. Harry estaba teniendo problemas en mantener la mirada en su rostro, mientras sus senos lo tentaban, danzando, los pezones evidentes a través de la frágil seda. La chica se sorprendió de su timidez, en un momento como este. Explorando su rostro sin espejuelos, susurró en su mente: "Es Harry". Esta vez quería asegurarse de comprenderlo, la realidad y el surrealismo de esto, su perfección.

Entonces, de pronto, él se sentó, su boca buscando su pecho, al tiempo que, sin darse cuenta, se colocaba a sí mismo a su entrada. Cuando tomó su pezón en su boca y succionó, todo lo que Hermione había sentido minutos antes volvió a ella. Sorprendida, gimió, pero no hubo nada accidental en que se empujara hacia abajo.

El dolor fue intenso e instantáneo. No tuvo nada que ver con el desgarro de piel que había estado esperando: fue la violenta expansión de cavidades, la protesta de sus músculos, dolor radiando a todo su abdomen y la raíz de sus muslos. Acababa de descubrir por qué a las vírgenes las llaman "estrechas". Al principio ni siquiera estuvo segura de que él estaba en su interior, o en el lugar correcto, simplemente no lo sentía en ningún otro lugar. Entonces se movió, y él gimió y unió sus labios, en un beso tan tierno como apasionado. Ella ni siquiera sabía que fuera posible besar así. Le dio coraje para moverse de nuevo, apenas milímetros. Vio su expresión y pensó que él debía estar sobreactuando. Pero no lo estaba. Su rostro lucía desnudo y bestial y... angélico. Se movió de nuevo, confusa pero encantada de tener este efecto sobre él, aunque fuera temporalmente. Entonces, la bruja pasó los suéteres sobre la cabeza del chico y lo hizo reposar en la cama. La hechicera quería intentar bailar sobre él. Sospechaba que relajaría sus músculos internos, y aunque el dolor no era insoportable, quería que terminara. Se lo debía a sí misma, y a él.

Bailar fue sin dudas… diferente. Moverse delante y atrás mientras lo tenía dentro tenía un tipo distinto de gracia. Harry tocaba algo en su interior, dicho de manera muy literal. Le hacía cosquillas. Le gustaba. Amplió su movimiento, sin separar sus miradas, aunque la de él estaba más bien nublada. Los sonidos que hacía la turbaban: la hacían sentir a la vez ternura y poder, y comprendió por qué se le llamaba "hacer el amor".

Hermione estaba entendiendo muchos conceptos hoy, para ser una polilla.

Sus manos agarraban los muslos de la chica bajo el negligee, moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba, medio desvelando su estrecha cintura. Los ojos verdes la devoraban entre gemidos, y finalmente se las arregló para quitarle el vestido con manos temblorosas. Los dedos de ella jugaban con su pecho desnudo; podía sentir los músculos contraídos y el calor y el sudor. Extrañaba esa calidez.

Apenas había pensado en esto cuando él la hizo girar para posicionarse sobre ella. Lo permitió. Ella se estaba divirtiendo, pero él necesitaba algo más rápido. Había estado esperando demasiado tiempo. Lo comprendía. Lo que no anticipó, fue que la nueva posición implicaría contacto del hueso púbico de él contra su clítoris, aún sensible, y las olas de placer que eso traería. Alzó sus piernas por sus costados, las rodillas casi en sus hombros, sosteniéndolo contra ella. Su interior era una poción con una cantidad significativa de leche: hirvió a un ritmo alarmante, y aunque, sorprendida, trató de controlarlo, se derramó enseguida. Se contrajo en su propio clímax, acelerando el de él, y lo último que escuchó fue el gemido ahogado de su amigo, mientras parte de él latía rítmicamente en su interior.

Se agarró a él como si de ello dependiera su vida, como él a ella. Él jadeaba cerca de su oreja, su aliento ardiente apenas movía su cabello sudoroso. Aún podía sentirlo dentro, pero ya no dolía. El impulso de decirle que lo amaba, era irresistible. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Sospechaba que no estaba pensando con claridad. De todos modos, cuando él trató de moverse, probablemente para no pesar demasiado, ella lo retuvo. Quería que se quedara, solo un momento más. Lo dejó besar su hombro y alzarse hasta poder mirarla a los ojos, con expresión desnuda. Sí que vio el "Te amo" que él no se atrevía a pronunciar, y lo besó para impedírselo. Un beso oscuro y húmedo y lleno… de qué, Hermione no supo decir. Él se balanceó a un lado, atrayéndola con él de modo que quedaron, ambos, yaciendo de lado sobre las sábanas desordenadas. No le quedaban fuerzas a ninguno de ellos para moverse más. Aún estaban unidos cuando se durmieron.

* * *

Él se despertó una hora más tarde, y la halló saliendo de la cama. Se había puesto el negligee y tarareaba una canción muggle que él también había escuchado en algún momento del verano. Lo hizo sonreír. Y entonces, ella se puso en pie.

–Hermione…

La bruja miró hacia atrás, hacia él, sonriendo ligeramente, hasta que vio su expresión. Siguió su mirada al negligee, y de vuelta a la cama. Se dio cuenta. Susurrando algo muy desagradable, alcanzó su varita y con un "Tergeo" por cada una, la sangre se desvaneció de ambas telas.

–Creí… –murmuró él, desordenando su cabello nuevamente– Estabas tan segura, tan… confiada… Nunca creí… Creí que habías pasado por… todo esto… con Krum…

–Harry… –lo llamó con firmeza, y esperó hasta que él alzó su mirada hacia ella– No estoy segura de qué quieres hablar, pero si lo necesitas, estaré de vuelta en un minuto, ¿vale? Aunque puede que sea mejor que volvamos a la guardia. Ya hemos sido muy descuidados.

La miró por un momento más antes de asentir.

Diez minutos después, estaban sentados en silencio fuera. Un olor almizclado seguía en ella a pesar de la ducha rápida que había tomado, no lo habría notado si no le resultara tan nuevo. Estaba feliz de que él no estuviera manteniendo sus distancias. Hubiera sido de lo más desconcertante ahora mismo. Hermione aún sentía el fantasma de su presencia en su interior, lo que se sentía raro y maravilloso. Al sentarse al lado de él, con la cabeza en su hombro, lo sentía también alrededor. Él era, por el momento, refugio y paraíso al mismo tiempo.

–No creí que estaría… –él luchó con las palabras por un rato, antes de al fin ahogarse con la apropiada– desflorando… a mi mejor amiga. Sé que es importante. Dicen que las chicas esperan por alguien a quien realmente amen, por su alma gemela…

–Harry… –lo llamó con dulzura.

No le molestaba que la estuviera poniendo en el mismo grupo con las otras chicas. Sabía que él no hacía más que repetir lo que otros chicos de su dormitorio habían estado susurrando por las noches, y ellos tenían buenas intenciones… la mayor parte del tiempo… En su lugar, pensó que era de lo más simpático que él estuviera más preocupado por su virginidad perdida que ella misma. Aunque sospechaba que si alguien más hubiera hecho esto con ella sin una relación apropiada, él habría lanzado un hechizo tras otro al pobre chico hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Porque era su amigo. Porque le importaba.

–Escúchate, Harry –La bruja indicó, ligeramente divertida–. Tú mismo dijiste que creías que yo había estado con Víctor…

–Sí, pero él estaba en algún tipo de relación de pareja contigo–explicó él–. Y en aquel momento yo no pensaba en eso –Su voz casi fue un susurro al confesar–. Me hubiera molestado. Muchísimo.

–Harry, tú eres "alguien a quien amo". ¿Estoy segura de que lo sabes?

Él se movió, de modo que Hermione tuvo que levantar la cabeza de su hombro y mirarlo a los ojos.

–Hemos estado juntos por siete años, que es la mayor parte de nuestras vidas conscientes, cuidando del otro. Si nuestra relación no fue nunca romántica… bueno, a lo mejor era… es… demasiado grande; la pasión, muy diluida. Y eso está bien; le permitió… nos permitió… crecer a salvo. Pero incluso así, ya hace tiempo que sé que me pondría frente a la maldición asesina si fuera a golpearte… tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? No es que sea muy especial, montones de magos harían lo mismo…

Los ojos de él estaban húmedos, sabiendo que significaba algo diferente viniendo de esta chica. A su amiga no le importaba que su apellido fuera Potter. No se trataba solo de su pretendido destino.

–Me temo que te arrepentirás de esta noche, cuando conozcas al apropiado.

–Harry… por favor recuerda que aquí la sabia soy yo –la bruja bromeó, tratando de no molestarse de que él la estuviera juntando con alguien más con tanta facilidad–. Sé que puede que tenga toda una vida por delante… suponiendo que sobreviva a la guerra… pero he leído lo suficiente como para tener la certeza de que una amistad como esta… no habrá otra –ojos castaños le suplicaron que comprendiera lo que ella no podía poner en palabras–. No hay nadie más en el mundo con el que preferiría estar ahora mismo –No había pensado en esos términos, pero cuando lo dijo, supo que era cierto–. Estoy feliz de haber compartido esto contigo.

Él la miró a los ojos, claramente preguntándose si podía besarla ahora.

–Me temo que no sabía... no preparé… no tenía la experiencia para hacerlo suficientemente bueno.

Y eso por fin la hizo reír.

–Vamos, ¿en serio? Harry, me llevaste al paraíso dos veces esta noche, ¡y ni siquiera me sabía el camino!

Él no sabía si debía sonreír o sonrojarse, su expresión se quedó más o menos en medio, y fue adorable. Se desarregló el cabello.

–Hiciste buena parte del trabajo, sabes…

–Ese lugar cerca de la tienda dice que no.

Esta vez, se decidió por sonrojarse.

–Tienes talento natural, Harry. No tengo que tener experiencia para saberlo; las chicas tenemos instinto.

–Bueno… como que se sintió como montar en escoba por primera vez… ¡No es que te esté comparando con una escoba! Es solo… como volar, sabes…

Pero ella no parecía escucharlo, riéndose con demasiadas ganas.

* * *

*Todo mi respeto para quienes se estén guardando para alguien especial, a pesar de las hormonas y las enormes presiones sociales. A mí me funcionó muy bien, y a ti no tiene por qué no funcionarte.

El caso de este Harry es diferente principalmente para que tengamos esta historia.

* * *

Avance:

La cabeza de Harry resbaló una vez más de las manos ansiosas de Hermione y en su regazo. Ella buscó su pulso, de nuevo, y lo encontró, de nuevo, pero él no se despertaba. Tomó el horcrux que permanecía en torno al cuello de él. Era incapaz de llorar, simplemente no podía.

* * *

No sé si decir que me gustó más la primera vez, o la charla. ¿Y a ti?


	5. Latido

**Latido**

La cabeza de Harry resbaló una vez más de las manos ansiosas de Hermione y en su regazo. Ella buscó su pulso, de nuevo, y lo encontró, de nuevo, pero él no se despertaba. Tomó el horcrux que permanecía en torno al cuello de él. Era incapaz de llorar, simplemente no podía. Atrajo mágicamente otra poción revitalizante, la derramó en la boca del herido y lo forzó a tragar. Se negaba a creer que no hubiera mucho más que pudiera hacer. Los encantamientos no habían funcionado. Lágrimas silenciosas yacían atrapadas tras sus ojos.

La chica se preguntó cómo esto había ido tan mal y tan inesperadamente. Momentos del día brillaron en su mente mientras lo miraba, en shock.

–_De veras que no puedo trabajar así._

_Hermione estaba tratando de veras de trabajar en la poción hirviendo, por muy distraída que estuviera por los eventos que la presencia de Harry evocaban; pero cada vez que él se movía, lo hacía un poquito más cerca que antes de Navidad. Y cada vez, la mano de la chica quedaba suspendido sobre el caldero, y su aliento, atrapado en su garganta. Definitivamente, desviaba la atención de la bruja de la poción. Sospechaba que un mes antes lo habría encontrado irritante. Ahora intentaba de corazón no reírse. Resultaba preocupante._

–_No estaba haciendo nada –dijo él._

_Su mirada se desplazó de los ojos verdes a la mano que Harry había colocado en su cintura, con las cejas alzadas._

–_No me gusta que tengamos tanto trabajo que hacer –regañó ella a ambos–. Pero es necesario hacerlo._

_Él se tensó, la referencia velada a la guerra los había sacudido a ambos._

–_Y necesitamos comprar algunas cosas, así que hoy es un día ocupado. Como tenemos una sola varita, no tenemos más opción que ir juntos._

Antes de colocar su oreja sobre el corazón de Harry, para poder seguir sus latidos sin estetoscopio –su pulso, muy suave para ser útil para ello–, Hermione apartó la capa de invisibilidad, que les estorbaba; y no pudo sino recordar cómo él había sostenido esa misma capa en su mano incluso antes de que ella estuviera lista para el viaje, con una ancha sonrisa, como no había visto muchas ese año. Como antes, algo dentro de la chica se llenó de calidez; un tipo de ternura. Recordó haberse puesto su mejor máscara de McGonagall, para que él no notara cómo la hacía sentir que él no pudiera esperar a estar así de cerca de ella. "Estúpida" pensó; pero no lo dijo, temerosa de que ahogara el leve sonido de su corazón. "¡Estúpida!" se llamó de nuevo, recordando cuánto tiempo les había tomado notar la quietud anormal de la tienda en la que habían aparecido, y la ausencia del cajero. Suficiente tiempo para hacer bromas en silencio sobre nuevos tipos de golosinas. Suficiente tiempo para que sus susurros fueran ahogados por los gritos.

_El chillido congeló la sonrisa de Hermione y la hizo girar bajo la capa, una barra de chocolate aún en su mano. Harry ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la voz. Las voces. Porque también había risas, inmaduras, de las que le recordaban la de Malfoy a los trece años, cuando lo había golpeado. Solo, esta vez, no sonaba como bulling. Sonaba como asesinato. Para cuando la bruja intentó agarrar la mano de Harry, él ya había abandonado la protección de la capa… lo que es peor: sin varita… Pero al correr tras él, Hermione tuvo (apenas) suficiente tiempo para lanzarle un encantamiento desilusionador antes de que lo vieran; de modo que solo la vieron tras él. Dudaba que hubieran notado los pies de Harry aún visibles antes de que las gotas del encantamiento los alcanzaran. Como la capa había caído a sus propios pies, solo servía para impedirle caminar, suerte que sus manos estaban libres para, moviéndose al mismo tiempo que los chicos, lanzar un "Protego". No podía ver a Harry, pero sabiendo que estaba ahí, casi pudo percibir su silueta donde la luz divergía, y tras un momento estuvo segura de que la maldición no lo había tocado; no hubo sonido de nada pesado cayendo. Esperó poder ganar algún tiempo. Mirando a los ojos de los chicos, les preguntó:_

–_¿Qué hacen?_

–_Solo nos divertimos con el muggle –respondió un chico._

_La joven lo miró, vio su sonrisa arrogante. Las máscaras improvisadas en otros rostros –máscaras de color vivo, de tigre, de spiderman, de payaso; máscaras de niño, no de mortífago– la congelaban hasta los huesos._

–_Deberían estar en clase –dijo en la voz de McGonagall._

_Pero estaba asustada. Había muchos. Ninguno alcanzaba su edad, no sabía cómo habían dominado encantamientos complejos; pero apostaba a que habían estado usando la maldición cruciatus. Y solo eran chicos. ¿Hijos de mortífagos? No sabía, no se suponía que hubiera tantos sangre-pura de su edad ¿o sí? No creía tener el valor para herirlos._

_Había perdido la respuesta, ¿algo sobre probarse a sí mismos ante el Señor?_

–_Son menores de edad. Dudo que tengan utilidad para él._

–_Y tú ¿cómo lo sabrías? –respondió otro chico, el desprecio evidente en su tono; aparentemente, ella había dado en el clavo–. Apuesto a que eres otra sangre-sucia._

_Y antes de que pudiera actuar, varitas se alzaron contra ella, maldiciones volaron a partir de siete puntos. Su encantamiento escudo aguantó seis._

_Harry, la séptima._

La bruja recordó de pasada el sentir su calor a su lado antes de la primera maldición. Había sentido su mano sobre la de ella, tratando de comunicar su magia a la única varita que tenían, o quizás tratando de ayudarla a aguantar los impactos de las maldiciones sobre el escudo. Harry debió haberlo sentido romperse. Hermione sollozó suavemente, sus ojos aún secos, recordando su movimiento –que había sentido, más que visto– del lado al frente de ella. Y por supuesto que dejaría la capa para salvar al cajero, por supuesto que daría un paso frente a ella, era un Gryffindor hasta la médula. Ella no podía decidir si estaba orgullosa de él, si se sentía enferma o a punto de besarlo. No es que importara.

La joven no podía pensar apropiadamente. Su espíritu estaba dividido entre recuerdos. Los que tenía y los que no. La chica sostuvo su cabeza, angustiada, tratando de recordar qué maldición lo había golpeado, exactamente. ¿Había habido Imperdonables? Si hubiera habido alguna maldición asesina, su escudo no las habría bloqueado, ¿o sí? Pero sus recuerdos solo contenían el súbito alboroto y el caos… Una sección de su mente seguía reproduciendo una lección de encantamientos de hacía mucho, mucho tiempo: Ron, y sus patéticos intentos de hacer levitar aquella pluma. Estos eran chicos sin experiencia, manipulando encantamientos muy por encima de su edad y preparación. ¿Suficientemente potentes para matar? Mirando a Harry, tan tranquilo, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba creer que no.

Todo un cuarto de su mente acariciaba los recuerdos de la noche anterior. No pasión, no. Ternura. Harry sosteniéndola, su cabeza sobre su hombro. Harry hablando quedamente. Esas imágenes se superponían a la que tenía ahora en frente de sus ojos, y rogó por la vida de Harry, porque no se apagara, aún a costa de la suya propia.

Estaban de vuelta en la tienda cuando él gimió. La sangre de la chica se congeló, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el sonido se repitiera. Y lo hizo. El corazón de la bruja volvió a latir al tiempo que su actividad se multiplicaba: sus manos chequeando el pulso del enfermo, alcanzando la varita para enervarlo, o simplemente apretándose una a la otra en un gesto de ansiedad.

–Harry… –se las arregló para llamarlo, sus labios más pálidos que los de él.

–'Mione –él respondió al fin, y lentamente abrió los ojos a la luz ya casi desvanecida del sol.

Se encontró sucesiva y repetidamente presionado contra la cama, sacudido por los hombros y súbitamente soportando peso sobre su pecho.

–¿Hermione? ¿Qué…?

El mago trató de sentarse, pero ella no se lo permitió.

–¡No te atrevas! –un escalofrío recorrió su médula espinal, la voz de la joven recordándole la de Molly– No tienes derecho a morir, Harry. ¡No tienes derecho a protegerme! ¿Me oyes? ¡No te atrevas a hacerme esto nunca más!

–Pero, Hermione…

–¡No!

Sus ojos marrones de pronto tenían la luz del fuego. Se quedó allí, con la boca abierta, inseguro de qué decir, hasta que descubrió que ella estaba llorando. Era bastante evidente, grandes lágrimas caían de sus ojos y todo su cuerpo se sacudía con sollozos; pero aún tenía una expresión obstinada. Dudando, trató de abrazarla, y ella se resistió.

–Aquí estaba, ayer, diciendo que moriría por ti, ¡ya vas y te paras frente a mí! ¿Qué si hubiera sido la maldición asesina? ¿Qué, entonces, Harry? ¡Dime!

No tenía palabras. Ninguna, para decirle por qué no podía dejarla caer frente a él. Ninguna, para transmitirle ese intenso instinto protector que experimentaba, hacia ella –ahora, más que nunca.

Así que, de nuevo, intentó atraer la cabeza de la chica hacia su pecho, y ella se sacudió sus brazos, pero finalmente lo permitió. Acarició el cabello de la chica mientras esta empapaba su suéter.

–El muggle estaba muerto –susurró él–. Fui a chequear su pulso mientras hablabas con ellos. Yo… no podía permitir que eso te sucediera.

–¡Sí, podías! –la bruja pareció explotar fuera de sus brazos– ¡Y debías! Dices que no puedes luchar esta guerra solo. Bueno, al menos tienes una _oportunidad_ de ganarla. Por mí. Por todos los demás. No puedes morir. Eres la _prioridad_.

La miró y sonrió, vacilante, y eso la derritió, pero luchó por no sonreírle de vuelta.

–Bueno, de hecho supongo que la prioridad es cocer una poción nueva–mencionó él, y solo entonces ella olió el contenido del caldero quemándose.

* * *

Harry creyó que ella dormía. Tras aparecerse de nuevo cerca del río Severn, habían pasado el resto del día reuniendo en el bosque los ingredientes para poción que habían consumido en el intento anterior, y habían trabajado duro en la nueva poción, y entonces la bruja se había ocupado de la mayor parte de la guardia de la noche y lo había enviado a descansar; solo había entrado en la tienda tras horas de que él montara guardia a su lado a pesar de sus protestas, y estaba bastante seguro de que había pasado buena parte de la noche con la poción, además. De todos modos, cuando el mago entró en la tienda, miró a su silueta yacente. Tenía más o menos permiso para contemplarla como mujer, ¿o no? Y había descubierto que era un hobby delicioso. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, así que no podía ver su rostro, pero contempló sus hermosas curvas, imaginando más que viéndolas mientras sus ojos viajaban por su cuerpo.

Si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera notado los sollozos.

Eran silenciosos, pero sacudían violentamente todo su cuerpo. Él se acercó a ella, inseguro respecto a lo que veía, dudando qué hacer. Ella se quedó quieta cuando percibió su presencia, pero incluso entonces, el movimiento apenas se detuvo un momento de más; y ahora podía escucharla llorar. En silencio se deslizó debajo de las mantas y la sostuvo contra él. Su calidez, atrapada bajo las mantas, lo relajó instantáneamente, como un baño caliente.

La chica sintió sus brazos rodeándola, y casi saltó. No podía soportarlo, no podía soportar el sentir su calor sin saber cuánto duraría, cuánto su amigo sobreviviría, y sabiendo, sin embargo, la facilidad con la que él entregaría su vida. Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, apartándose un poco de él. Harry se movió con ella, apretándola más contra sí. Si él sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo, o no, no podía adivinarlo; no es que el peligro en que estaban fuera una novedad; ella misma no se podía explicar su súbita reacción. Quizás dos noches casi sin dormir habían sido demasiado para su cuerpo, ya sobre-agotado. Todo lo que sabía, es que si seguía abrazándola así ella se rompería. Lágrimas ardiendo se derramaban sobre su almohada hecha una esponja.

Por largo tiempo él la sostuvo, sin moverse, todo el tiempo luchando contra la distancia artificial que la hechicera había puesto entre sus personas. No estaba seguro de lo que le sucedía a ella, aunque bien pensado, puede que sí lo supiera, ya que él también necesitaba estar cerca de ella; él también había estado a punto de perder a su amiga… a su amante.

Con la esperanza de no escandalizarla, Harry utilizó el mismo hechizo que ella había usado la noche anterior para desvanecer los que había entre sus cuerpos, y entonces, lentamente, se deslizó dentro de ella. Hermione no lo detuvo, si respondió fue solo para cambiar levemente su posición de manera que él llegara más profundo. Aunque no lo miraba, sus músculos internos lo presionaron con fuerza; otro tipo de abrazo. Solo se quedó allí, en casa, casi sin moverse, mientras el hacer el amor desviaba la atención de ambos del terror de ser separados.

Luego de un rato, él pareció recordar el juego anticipatorio de la noche anterior, y sus manos la acariciaron camino a su sur. Los ojos marrones se abrieron, previendo. Y por supuesto, cuando Harry la acarició como ella misma le había enseñado la noche anterior, la chica olvidó el dolor y la pena, el duelo anticipado de perder todo lo que le quedaba. Las manos del hechicero despertaban sensaciones que su presencia en su interior guiaba y enfocaba. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella agarró sus caderas, forzándolo a moverse lentamente, por momentos, exactamente del modo en que ella lo necesitaba. No necesitó mucho más. Harry gimió en su cabello cuando el clímax de ella lo hizo temblar y colapsar a él también.

* * *

Se quedó quieto; sus músculos dolían; no sentía nada más que dolor y fascinación; casi sonrió cuando vio a la joven sentarse al borde de la cama. Hermione lo había seguido a la ducha, y habían hecho el amor ahí, el agua derramándose sobre ellos, haciéndoles cerrar los ojos, saborearla; se habían besado… en todas partes…

La electricidad pareció saltar entre sus cuerpos cuando Hermione se sentó, con su espalda contra el abdomen del mago, por un momento sumergida en las memorias de él haciéndole el amor desde atrás mientras sus pezones rozaban las frías paredes mágicamente reforzadas de la tienda. Cerró los ojos y respiró, casi excitada de nuevo.

Sí, se habían pasado la mañana teniendo sexo casi en todas partes, sin pensar y sin vergüenza, con períodos muy cortos entre una y otra experiencia; estar cerca de la muerte los había dejado conscientes de que estaban aún vivos y juntos, y deseando celebrarlo.

Y la sonrisa del hechicero solo se ensanchó cuando la bruja atrajo mágicamente un libro. Merlín, cómo amaba a esta chica. Jugó con su cabello mientras ella leía en silencio, con el rostro relajado como raramente lo había visto este año, y aún así, con esa expresión inteligente y feliz que siempre portaba frente a un libro.

–¿Qué lees? –preguntó, sorprendido.

–Cantar de los cantares.

–¿Poesía?

–Sí.

–Es un libro de poesía muy grande.

–Es la Biblia.

Medio se sentó tras ella, de la sorpresa.

La bruja le sonrió, calmándolo instantáneamente.

–Creía que eso prohibía… –gesticuló apuntando alrededor, sobre todo la varita y el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, sin palabras.

–"¡Que me bese con los besos de su boca!" –empezó ella a leer–, "Mejores son que el vino tus amores" (…) "Bolsita de mirra es mi amado para mí, que reposa entre mis pechos." (…) "¡Qué hermoso eres, amado mío, qué delicioso! Puro verdor es nuestro lecho." (…) "Como el manzano entre los árboles silvestres, así mi amado entre los mozos. A su sombra apetecida estoy sentada, y su fruto me es dulce al paladar."

Para entonces, él ya había chequeado la cubierta del libro, y si había algo entre sus páginas, como cuando Dudley deslizaba comics dentro de libros de texto para que sus padres pensaran que estaba estudiando. Pero la última cita le hizo protestar:

–Eso no puede significar lo que me parece.

La cerebritos sonrió ampliamente esta vez. Aún podía probar su simiente, con lo que estaba tentada a darle al texto la más literal de las interpretaciones. De todos modos, respetando como lo hacía la verdad, admitió:

–Hay cerca de cuatro posibles interpretaciones para el Cantar de los Cantares. Y no, no estoy segura de que hicieran _esto_ en aquellos tiempos, o que lo tomaran tan a la ligera, o que no significara algo diferente en esa cultura precisamente. Además, la mayoría de las religiones le dan al Cantar un valor alegórico. De todos modos es intensamente erótico. No hay manera de negarlo.

"Lo que no significa que nos apruebe" pensó, pero no lo dijo. Sabía que lo que el libro no aceptaba, era la falta de compromiso, y que las reglas se hacían para proteger; pero ambos sabían que con esto, de nuevo, rompían reglas, y que esta vez las consecuencias podrían ir más allá que un corazón roto. No iba a traer el tema a colación.

–Y en cuanto a la magia: aunque una lectura superficial podría hacerte creer que la Biblia rechaza todo en el mundo de los magos, lo que en realidad reprueba es la actitud autosuficiente. Riqueza. Grandes ejércitos. Tecnología. Cualquier cosa que te haga creer que Dios no es necesario –suspirando, añadió–. Bueno, Él nunca ocultó que es un dios celoso.

Dividido entre incomodidad y atracción, dijo el mago:

–Suenas como una creyente.

–Quisiera serlo –lamentó ella, con un profundo suspiro.

El chico dudó antes de tomar gentilmente el libro de las manos de la bruja; lo cerró y lo dejó sobre la cama, a su lado. Entonces, la tomó en brazos. Hermione no lloraba a menudo, principalmente no en momentos críticos, era muy pragmática para eso; pero en algún punto necesitaba vaciarse, y entonces, precisaba hacerlo por completo. Por el sonido de su voz, supo que este era uno de esos momentos.

–Estaba tan asustada, Harry –susurró la chica contra su hombro–. Tan asustada de perderte. No tienes idea de cuán… cuán fervientemente… recé porque vivieras. No es por eso que despertaste. Quiero decir, sé que la gente muere todo el tiempo a pesar de la fe de quien los ama. Probablemente el hechizo que te alcanzó, cualquiera que fuera, era demasiado débil. Pero en ese momento, era todo lo que podía hacer…

Él simplemente la sostuvo, sintiendo cómo la frialdad salía de él gota a gota. Sabía que era amado, pero era bueno escucharlo; saber que incluso si moría en la guerra, se mantendría vivo en los recuerdos, no solo en el cerebro sino también en lo profundo del corazón de alguien, no solo por su nombre sino por quién era realmente. Y se sentía mal de sentirse tan _bien_ al saber que alguien lo amaba hasta este punto, hasta que la sola idea de perderlo la desgarrara de esta manera. Que ese alguien estuviera ahora entre sus brazos, estaba más allá de toda descripción.

* * *

Avance:

Entonces, se le aproximó como si de nada fuera, y de pronto rodaron sobre la nieve bajo la luz plateada de la luna, mientras él le hacía cosquillas y ella trataba de defenderse y reía, su varita olvidada en la entrada de la tienda. Era tan adorable y libre, que era tentador dejar de respirar y solo mirarla. ¿O era solo el vodka?

* * *

Ey, que tenía que mantener el nivel de adrenalina tras el capítulo precedente. En general, ¿les gustó?


	6. Fin de año

**Fin de año**

–De ninguna manera, Harry –dijo la bruja, con las manos en las caderas, viéndolo balancear el pájaro muerto en una mano–. No tengo idea de cómo se cocina eso.

Era difícil seguir el calendario, pero estaban bastante seguros de que era 31 de diciembre y él había creído que merecían celebrarlo. Ciertamente había sido un año infernal… sin hablar de la última semana, con todas esas experiencias que ninguno de los dos había anticipado y que aún hacían que sus cabezas dieran vueltas. Cómo había logrado encontrar, y cazar, al animal en invierno, ella no sabría decir.

–¡Y no tenemos especias!

–Vamos, Hermione, ¿me vas a decir que tu biblioteca incluye la receta para una poción para detectar veneno de basilisco, pero no tienes un simple libro de cocina?

La expresión de la chica respondió por ella.

–¿No podemos convocar uno?

–¡Eso es robar, Harry!

–Solo tomar prestado –se defendió él–. Seguro que a Molly no le importaría…

–No tomamos ninguna de sus posesiones cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente mal, y Ron estaba con nosotros; no vamos a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

–Entonces vayamos a un restaurante…

Ella empalideció de manera tan intensa como súbita, y un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo; él bajó al pájaro.

–Hermione… -suspiró, pero no encontró qué decir; en su lugar, caminó hacia ella, inseguro.

La bruja había ocultado su rostro en sus manos, tratando de recuperar el autocontrol.

–Harry –dijo al fin–, la vez pasada que salimos, casi nos morimos, y solo fuimos al mercado; y menos de una semana antes, apenas escapamos de ya-sabes-quién…

La chica se había sentado en la nieve, y él se le unió, mirando al río, donde la luz del sol se reflejaba. Le recordaba el lago de Hogwarts. Podía hablarle de todos los riesgos que habían enfrentado con éxito, pero ella ya sabía de ellos. Los que temía eran los que estaban por venir.

–Lo siento por el pájaro –dijo ella–. Tratemos de cocinarlo con lo que tenemos.

No sabía tan mal.

Incluso tuvieron presencia de ánimo para improvisar decoraciones para la tienda.

Sin embargo, hacia el crepúsculo, el humor de la chica no había mejorado. Harry estaba sentado en una silla, mirándola, preocupándose por ella. Sabía que ella debía estar pensando en todo lo que había perdido este año (sobre todo sus padres, con quienes había acampado en este mismo bosque), y en lo poco que tenía ahora, y en cuán fácilmente podía perder esto también.

Se levantó, le ofreció su mano y la hizo ponerse en pie, tomó gentilmente el horcrux de su cuello (lanzándolo a un lado), y la hizo bailar. No fue nada sofisticado, él hacía tiempo que había olvidado el baile de navidad de cuarto año y ella no andaba precisamente en vestido; pero fue divertido, y el rostro de ella, terriblemente agotado en un principio, se iluminó con una sonrisa. La hizo, si no olvidar, al menos poner de lado sus preocupaciones por un rato. Harry pensó que amaba esa sonrisa. Pensó que, si se olvidaba de todo lo demás, nunca, jamás, olvidaría este momento. Y aunque terminaron bailando en los brazos del otro, él no se atrevió a besarla. La hechicera era, en su propia forma, intocable.

Hermione no se atrevió a besarlo. Quizás sabía lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

–Hermione, querida –bromeó–. ¿No habrás empacado por casualidad una botella de vino en esa maravillosa bolsa tuya?

Y así es como llegaron a estar sentados bajo las estrellas relucientes, con vasos plásticos que contenían pequeñas cantidades de vodka, fingiendo que eran copas de vino. Harry tenía un brazo en torno a la cintura de Hermione, y la acariciaba sin prestar atención.

En realidad, esta noche ella se sentía bastante cosquilluda, y el vodka que ya había tomado hacía difícil enmascararlo. A cada rato se le escapaba una risita, y cada vez, él la miraba, sorprendido. Hasta que su propio vodka empezó a afectarlo. Entonces, se le aproximó como si de nada fuera, y de pronto rodaron sobre la nieve bajo la luz plateada de la luna, mientras él le hacía cosquillas y ella trataba de defenderse y reía, su varita olvidada en la entrada de la tienda. Era tan adorable y libre, que era tentador dejar de respirar y solo mirarla. ¿O era solo el vodka?

Las cosas se tornaron un poco más serias cuando él trató de hacerle cosquillas en el vientre desnudo con sus labios, dejándola en efecto sin aliento, aunque tuvo que agarrarle las manos para que ella no lo hiriera al defenderse. Ella era una luchadora, él estuvo de acuerdo con el Sombrero. Sus piernas pateaban constantemente y con fuerza, mientras él trataba de acariciar su costado con la lengua (sin imaginarse que ella pudiera sentir frío, ya que era una noche bastante cálida en comparación, y sus mejillas estaban intensamente rojas). Sus protestas eran constantemente ahogadas en sus propias risas.

Hermione se puso algo más seria solo cuando su boca bajó un poco más al sur.

–Harry… –la bruja lo llamó, y lanzó otra carcajada, pero logró llamarlo de nuevo– Harry… Hay algo que debo decirte…

Él se dejó caer al lado de su amiga. Estaba de buen humor y excitado, pero sobre todo, feliz como raramente ella lo había visto.

–El asunto es… –la chica dijo, un poco más ruborizada de lo que había estado un poco antes– No sé cómo ponerlo… Estos son… tiempos de riesgo para… tú sabes… hacer el amor y eso.

Él frunció el ceño un poco, pero no se le ocurrió sentirse herido o rechazado, hoy no en cualquier caso.

–¿Tiempos?

–Del mes, quiero decir… -Estaba un poco sin aliento cuando clarificó– Estoy entrando en la parte fértil de mi ciclo.

Él la miró, sin una pista.

–Quiero decir que podría quedar embarazada.

No entendió al principio, pero la palabra resonó de manera extraña en la noche y lo hizo ruborizar. Por qué, no sabría decir; era como si de pronto ella lo hubiera introducido en algo que por fuerza era dominio femenino. Pero se recompuso. Cierto que él nunca había tenido se tipo de preocupaciones, pero tampoco la mujer, ya que estamos. Y los bebés se hacen en pareja.

–¡Oh!

–Sabía que estábamos… ya sabes… a salvo porque sigo mis ciclos. Hay un doctor llamado Billings que estudió signos físicos de fertilidad… Ya hace tiempo que me he entretenido aprendiendo a reconocerlos en mí misma… Pero cuando llegan los días fértiles, su método recomienda abstinencia –La chica estaba más roja que el cabello de los Weasleys–. ¿A menos que conozcas algún hechizo anticonceptivo?

Él pestañeó, hallando difícil ponerse al día. Hermione seguía con los ojos fijos en él, y él pensó que era adorable, así recortada contra la nieve de un blanco deslumbrandor. Se forzó a recordar qué había preguntado. Hechizos. Hechizo que ella no se sabía. Vaya, hay una primera vez para todo.

Hermione estaba bastante molesta con ella misma, por no haberse preparado. Cada vez que había pensado sobre el tema, había visto cualquier posibilidad de embarazo tan lejos en el futuro... y había pensado que para entonces podría recibir al bebé. Que incluso si no fuera el caso, podría hacer uso de métodos muggles para postergarlo. Pero qué hacer ahora. Se preguntó si debió haber chequeado en la biblioteca. Habría buscado un buen método, uno que no creara un desastre en su propio organismo ni dañara ningún embrión concebido por accidente, como había escuchado que ocurría con métodos muggles como los dispositivos intrauterinos y las píldoras. Temas éticos que a demasiados medicomagos (y médicos muggles, ya que estamos) no les importaban mucho.

Les quedaba la disciplina, pensó con un suspiro dramático. El más seguro de los métodos, pero no es que le gustara. Ni a Harry...

Quien en ese momento la distrajo tomando su mano, colocándola sobre su vientre y posando su propia mano encima, en un gesto tan naturalmente dulce que hizo que Hermione pensara en matrimonio y familia y bebés en un modo totalmente nuevo. El hechicero fruncía el ceño levemente. Hermione supo que él estaba tratando de recordar lo que otros chicos habían discutido en el dormitorio en algún momento. La eficacia de esos hechizos sería más allá de lo cuestionable, pero en ese momento a la bruja no le importaba, no mientras lo miraba, sus gafas reflejando la luz de la manera más tonta y sin embargo adorable. Y al final o importó, porque él sacudió su cabeza y enrojeció un poco más al decir:

–No recuerdo.

La chica dudó, y entonces se deslizó entre sus brazos y él la abrazó. La nieve estaba fría y la hizo temblar, así que él rodó para que ella pudiera descansar sobre su pecho. Olía a hierba y sudor en un modo agradable, familiar. Ella podía tocar el medallón sobre su pecho, y se preguntó de modo efímero por qué ninguno de ellos era un caos emocional ahora mismo.

–Solo tendremos que esperar… ¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella.

Ella enrojeció de nuevo.

–No estoy segura… ¿Como ocho días…?

Él pareció algo mosqueado, pero la abrazó estrechamente y a medias bromeó:

–Pues sí que te voy a extrañar….

* * *

El amanecer los halló sentados frente a frente, la espalda apoyada en arbustos; Hermione, con una colcha sobre sus piernas y un libro, como de costumbre. La nieve alrededor era mágica, hacía que todo pareciera antiguo pero fresco.

–A lo mejor solo deberíamos quedaros aquí, Harry. Envejecer.

Harry recordó a Ojoloco, a Dumbledore, incluso a Cedric; todos los que habían, sabiéndolo o no, muerto por él; porque él era quien debía detener a Voldemort. Porque él era la clave.

No respondió.

* * *

Avance:

Una vez que los ronquidos de Ron la hicieron saber que él se había dormido, Hermione se deslizó fuera de la cama y dejó la tienda en silencio. Harry estaba ahí, igualmente silencioso, su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Se sentó al lado de él, sin tocarlo.

* * *

¿Me pasé de romance? En fin, tiempos duros por delante, hay que almacenar... ¿Qué les pareció?


	7. El peso de los secretos

**El peso de los secretos**

(Lean Harry Potter 7, capítulo 19, página cerca de la 200, cuando Harry lleva a Ron al campamento; se requiere editar suficientemente poco como para que no valga la pena reproducir aquí la conversación entera, ustedes son capaces de deducir qué hablaron o no. No han destruido el horcrux, cuando la poción esté lista lo diré,)

Una vez que los ronquidos de Ron la hicieron saber que él se había dormido, Hermione se deslizó fuera de la cama y dejó la tienda en silencio. Harry estaba ahí, igualmente silencioso, su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Se sentó al lado de él, sin tocarlo.

Hasta entonces no habían hablado, o siquiera pensado en lo que el regreso de Ron significaba para la relación, tan nueva y frágil, que tenían. Hermione estaba lo suficientemente molesta con el pelirrojo por haberse ido; en toda la escena que le había armado, ni una sola vez había pensado en la semana previa. Harry parecía estar feliz de tener a su mejor amigo de vuelta. Habían encajado de manera natural en el rol que habían desempeñado por años en el trio.

¿Y ahora, qué?

–No sabe nada –Harry le informó–. Mientras veníamos, no pensé en el tema.

Era un ofrecimiento. Un regalo que ella quizás no quería. No respondió.

Él miró hacia abajo y agarró un puñado de nieve, solo para levantarlo y dejarlo caer, y repitió. Estaba alterado, aunque su rostro estuviera en las sombras ella lo sabía, simplemente por el temblor en sus movimientos. Se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo. Tanto, que ella supo que no diría una palabra más.

Y estaba bien. Mejor que bien, de hecho. Si trataba de disculparse, o le daba un discurso sobre poner una diana en el pecho de ella, perdería el control. Como si pudiera estar en mayor peligro. Como si se pudiera morir dos veces. Ella había tomado sus decisiones, con toda su voluntad, y por sorprendente que fuera, no lamentaba ninguna de ellas; sus recuerdos le parecían preciosos. En cuanto a Ron… bueno, en algún momento notaría que algo había cambiado (no es que ella pudiera verlo de la misma manera), pero no era su problema.

Abrió la boca, la cerró. La abrió de nuevo.

–Nunca dejaré de ser tu amiga, Harry –susurró la chica–. Por encima de todo lo demás, eso es lo que eres para mí.

Él asintió una vez, tragó, y eso fue todo.

Su amiga no se fue hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Harry lo sintió más que escucharlo, y cuando entró en la tienda, como esperaba, Hermione estaba pálida y temblando con violencia, visiblemente asustada y... en los brazos de Ron. Le tomó todo su autocontrol no empujarlo, gruñirle o algo así. Y aún más, caminar hacia ellos, en lugar de irse. Tenía que estar aquí. Ella lo necesitaba. ¿O no? Pero verla recibir el consuelo de otro le era físicamente doloroso.

–¡¿Qué pasó ?! –preguntó con los dientes apretados.

–Una pesadilla… –respondió ella–. Nada más… Solo una pesadilla.

Se enderezó y salió de los brazos de Ron. Respiró hondo.

–Fue... acerca de... Él...

No había cómo confundir a quién se refería. Su expresión aterrorizada decía el nombre que sus labios no podían pronunciar, especialmente ahora.

–No recuerdo mucho. Solo... que abrí la boca y estaba hablando con su voz.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Como Harry? ¿Está poseída? ¿Estás poseída? –la mirada de Ron iba de uno a otro.

Harry revisó el medallón, en su pecho. No, ella no lo llevaba puesto.

–No lo creo, Ron. Fue... solo un sueño... un mal, mal sueño…

–Creo que tengo algo de chocolate en alguna parte –ofreció Ron.

Lo escucharon buscar en su bolsa, vaciarla, murmurar quejas al no encontrarlo, moverse más lejos, probablemente esperando que estuviera en otro lugar.

Sin perder tiempo, Harry preguntó.

– ¿Fue todo? ¿Hay algo más? ¿Qué crees que significó?

Hermione, todavía pálida y agitada, miró a los ojos del brujo.

– ¿De verdad quieres saber?

El asintió.

–Tienes que relajarte, Harry...

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –respondió, a la defensiva.

–Él no es solo una persona para mí... es la personificación del mal... Así que creo que cuando hablé con su voz, lo que significó fue un sentimiento de culpa muy fuerte... Y no es mío.

Ella se mostraba inflexible. Sin embargo, y aunque confiaba en ella, se mostró escéptico. ¿Cómo podría ella no sentirse culpable?

–Harry... No lo traicionamos... No hubo promesas entre Ron y yo, ni siquiera un solo beso, y luego él eligió irse...

– ¿Y por qué crees que soy yo quien se siente culpable? –respondió él.

–Porque en mi sueño, tenía tus ojos.

Ron llegó entonces, con un pedazo de la dulce y oscura medicina, que ella dividió con los dos. Todos lo necesitaban.

* * *

"La vida es incómoda" pensó Hermione con un suspiro, mientras trataba de mantener sus ojos en el libro que estaba pretendiendo leer, con Ron tirándole miradas ansiosas y Harry… bueno, Harry escapaba a toda definición. A lo mejor su propio comportamiento era igualmente extraño, la joven no sabría decir. Los chicos estaban sentados sobre la cama, hablando… o al menos, Ron lo estaba, porque con Harry, había que sacarle las palabras.

–Así que… ¿un lago congelado? –preguntó Ron– Debe haber sido de lo más doloroso.

–Agónico –respondió Harry, escuetamente.

–Debiste haberte quitado esa cosa antes.

–Era yo quien se estaba ahogando.

–Sí, supongo que ya habrás pensado en eso un millón de veces.

La mirada oscura de Harry voló hacia Hermione, por medio segundo; la bruja no lo miró. Sí, había pensado en eso. No es que gustara congelarse y ahogarse, pero eso había acelerado mucho su…

¿Cómo llamarlo? Se rebelaba contra el término "amistad con derecho", pero no podía negar que en esencia encajaba y eso lo molestaba aún más; porque no transmitía todo el significado que esto había tenido para él, y porque parecía poco respetuoso para con Hermione. Y eso, no lo podía permitir.

La chica habría sido toda de Ron.

La nueva varita en la mano de Harry emitió extrañas chispas y Ron se puso en pie y se alejó con cuidado. Bien por él. Pensamientos asesinos habían flasheado en la mente de Harry, aunque los había suprimido rápido, tan avergonzado como choqueado por su violencia –tan diferente de lo que había experimentado hacia Dean Thomas como su propia… cosa… con Hermione lo era de las citas más bien inocentes que había él compartido con Ginny. Ahora que pensaba en eso, esto también era culpa de Ron.

Ojos de un verte tormentoso siguieron el camino de Ron, estrechándose cuando este pasó a un metro de Hermione.

–Esa varita podría ser realmente peligrosa –comentó Ron, sus ojos fijos en ella. La varita de nuevo les estaba haciendo saber de sus tendencias pirómanas.

La mirada de Hermione se elevó sobre el libro y encontró sus ojos oscurecidos, reconviniéndolo. Gracias a Merlín por la simpleza de Ron.

–Sí, supongo que debería ir y montar guardia –agregó Ron antes de salir.

Harry trató de veras de ofrecerle un gesto amistoso, una sonrisa o algo, pero no podría lograrlo ni a expensas de su vida. Se sentía algo mareado.

¿Y por qué es que la estaba dejando ir? El mago inspiró, espiró. La realidad volvió a él como un tsunami. Seños Oscuro. Guerra. Muertos. Un poster de sí mismo con las palabras "Indeseable Número Uno" sobre su pecho. Su propia muerte probable. Se imaginó a la bruja, en algún tipo de mundo post-guerra que no era oscuro como el infierno, sonriendo entre sus amados libros, feliz. Evitó cuidadosamente el imaginarla con una familia de chicos pelirrojos; demasiado cerca del tema de su probable progenitor. Se negó a imaginarla con una niña de ojos verdes en brazos. De cualquier modo, la familia no encajaba tan bien con ella.

Y entonces vió a la chica levantarse de la butaca, sin mirar hacia él.

El único aviso para ella fue un hechizo susurrado a su espalda: "Duro". Se volvió solo para encontrarse inmovilizada entre Harry y la pared de la tienda, y sus piernas estaban enlazadas alrededor de la cintura de él antes de que su mente confundida comprendiera que el hechizo había estado dirigido a la tela. La boca de Harry succionaba su cuello, y la bruja encontraba demasiado difícil el concentrarse. El tarareo casual ahí afuera seguía tratando de sacarla de la niebla de pasión que la había engullido tan de pronto, pero no bastaba.

Él empujó sus caderas con violencia, sexo contra sexo, a través de las ropas que no había desvanecido. No importaba. Hermione lo sintió de igual modo; físico, buscándola; y su aliento se aceleró aún más. Manos estremecidas se habían deslizado bajo sus sweaters, presionando su piel como si tratara de pasar a través de ella. Mordió su labio inferior para no gemir. Se moría por lanzar un muffliato, pero la varita había caído y de ningún modo iba a estropear el ambiente buscándola. Cuando la mano de él alcanzó su pecho, ella gimió suavemente hasta que la boca de él devoró el sonido, los ojos verdes a través de la niebla alertándola en silencio.

La magia ya olvidada, cómo la chica se las arregló para desatar sus pantalones, no sabría decir. El sonido metálico del cinturón al abrirse hizo un suave eco, alimentando el fuego, mientras él luchaba con las ropas de ella. Y entonces, estuvieron unidos. Y de nuevo. Violentamente. Con fiereza. Los antebrazos de él temblaban cuando se deslizaron a la fuerza bajo sus piernas, sosteniendo sus rodillas por encima de sus codos; incómoda como debería ser, la posición mantenía el resto de sus ropas fuera del camino, y el ángulo le permitía alcanzar un punto muy sensible cerca de su entrada. Ella escondió el rostro en sus hombros y enterró los dientes profundamente en su piel, con lágrimas quemándole los ojos. La desesperación hacía estos momentos más preciosos que ninguno de los otros. Se besaban con todo el dolor y la furia que había en ellos. Se amaron con toda la pasión que no se darían el uno al otro en toda una vida. Cuando llegó el clímax, la mano del hombre ahogó el grito de ella antes de que él se permitiera seguirla, su propio grito ahogado en el cuello de la mujer. Ojos verdes se encontraron con los cafés, frente contra frente, mientras jadeaban, sabiendo que olían la esencia de ambos, unidos, probablemente por última vez.

–No te atrevas, Harry –susurró Hermione cuando la razón retornó y la mirada del hechicero tomó ese tinte de shock y de vergüenza–. No te atrevas a irte sin decir…

–Te amo –la interrumpió, las palabras demasiado ajadas como para transmitir los múltiples niveles de emoción que él experimentaba hacia ella–. Y te deseo tanto…

El tarareo se detuvo, desconcertándolos por un momento hasta que escucharon los pasos. De pronto Harry la llevó a la cama antes de trepar a la suya, cubriendo sus ropas desarregladas con las sábanas. Ambos jadeaban en silencio, los ojos muy abiertos, mirando en sentido contrario a Ron, que justo había entrado a la tienda, y echaba un vistazo alrededor antes de continuar hacia el baño. Hermione no podía creer que el pelirrojo no oliera literalmente lo que había pasado, pero gracias a Merlín por eso. La mano de la chica agarró el medallón, sorprendentemente inactivo, cuya frialdad contrastaba con su piel caliente y sudorosa.

Ninguno de ellos durmió tampoco esa noche.

* * *

–La poción está lista –anunció la bruja, los ojos en el vial que llenaba.

Harry y Ron, ambos, miraban sobre su hombro; Ron observaba el líquido hirviendo como si no tuviera idea de lo que era. Hermione sabía que, si los chicos hubieran estado a cargo, simplemente habrían usado la espada, y enfrentado las consecuencias. Poco prudentes como podían ser los chicos, cuando usó un aplicador hecho a mano impregnado con poción sobre la espada, supo que eso también hubiera funcionado.

–Es la misma –declaró la cerebritos.

La sonrisa de Ron no tenía precio. Harry respondió con una propia, aunque la chica notó que lucía agotado. Ella no dejó de fruncir el ceño.

–Quiero esta cosa –dijo, quitándose el horcrux que ya había estado usando por un rato, y dándoselo a Harry– fuera de mi campamento. No lo destruyan aquí.

–Entonces… ¿solo así? –preguntó Harry.

La bruja asintió.

–Y pongan algunos encantamientos protectores donde sea que vayan a matar a esta cosa.

–Hermione, tú sacaste la espada del lago. Creo que deberías ser la que la manejara.

–La espada seguirá con nosotros, es el medallón lo que se va a destruir. Habrá montón de horcruxes en los que pueda usar la espada –Le dio al pelirrojo una mirada profesional–. Ron, es a ti a quien más afectó. Debes ser tú.

Ron se puso verde, lo que no combinaba con su cabello, pero no respondió. No frente a la chica, en todo caso.

–Deberías ir con él –ofreció Harry.

¿Había escuchado un segundo nivel de significado? Miró a los ojos verdes, y no lo vio.

–No sé hablar pársel –replicó–. Es una de nuestras mejores apuestas, estando Slytherin involucrado.

–Así que te quedarás atrás para vigilar la tienda –dijo Ron.

A lo mejor no quería decirlo así, pero ella oyó sexismo en sus palabras. Si las miradas mataran, habrían tenido un cadáver pelirrojo frente a la tienda para entonces.

–Solo váyanse.

La chica se sentó cerca de la entrada de la tienda y los ignoró cuando partían, ansiosos de tener hecha la parte física del trabajo. La bruja escuchó sus bromas por largo tiempo, Harry tratando de levantar el ánimo de Ron. Al final, levantó una mano y secó la lágrima que había escapado.

* * *

Harry estaba pálido como la muerte cuando regresó. Caminó hacia dentro de la tienda y se sentó. La mirada inquieta de Hermione lo siguió mientras Ron caminaba al lado de él, luciendo más bien orgulloso de haber vencido al horcrux; aunque debía estar descolocado, puesto que no estaba alardeando sobre ello como lo había hecho el año anterior sobre el partido de quidditch. La bruja preguntó sobre la misión, la mayor parte del tiempo mirando a Harry mientras Ron explicaba lo que había pasado hasta la apertura del medallón; la interrupción de Harry solo sirvió para que la chica supiera que algo había salido muy mal.

No se sorprendió cuando Harry agarró su mano mientras Ron salía para la primera guardia.

Sus brazos ansiaban sostenerlo, pero simplemente se quedó de pie frente a él, la mano del mago agarrando la suya, ojos marrones tratando de encontrar al chico que conocía dentro de sus ojos verdes atormentados. Él pareció no encontrar las palabras por tanto tiempo, que ella tuvo que romper el silencio.

–¿Qué viste, Harry…?

–A nosotros –la cortó–. Esa cosa maldita le mostró… sobre nosotros…

Dejando que la mano de la hechicera cayera de la suya, se sentó en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos. Luego de un momento, ella lo siguió. No es que la hubiera sorprendido mucho. El medallón había usado sus conocimientos sobre Ron, para luchar contra él. Que ellos le hubieran dado algo con lo que trabajar, lo había tal vez hecho más fácil, pero el horcrux habría hecho lo mismo de todas maneras. Y Ron al final no le había creído, evidentemente; si en algo había cambiado su actitud, es en que ahora parecía más confiado.

–Harry… –dudó–. ¿Qué…?

–¿… le dije? –completó el mago, sus ojos verdes, agotados, encontrando los de ella–. Le conté las primeras semanas sin él, cuando llorabas hasta caer dormida. Le dije que yo te amaba como una hermana. Lo que es cierto, pero en realidad… no lo es del todo. Desde que regresó, he compartimentado la semana previa en una parte de mi mente, y no es difícil porque es tan surrealista, pero hay momentos en los que se libera y… –se interrumpió con un jadeo rasgado, su expresión desesperada.

La chica puso una mano vacilante en su hombro, y cerró los ojos cuando los recuerdos de la vez pasada intentaron ahogarla, pero montó la ola y habló:

–Harry… No lo traicionamos… No hubo promesas entre Ron y yo, ni un solo beso, y cuando eligió irse…

–No estabas ahí, Hermione. No viste como esa… _serpiente_… pervirtió… todo… Habló a través de tu imagen para compararlo a mí (y sabes cuán no elegido Ron se siente en todo momento) y si hubieras visto sus ojos… Por un momento pensé que se iba a volver y me iba a matar en su lugar… y de veras creo que me lo merecía.

Ella tragó. Sí, podía imaginárselo.

–Creí que solo tenía que ser valiente al estilo de Gryffindor, pero que puedo causarle ese tipo de dolor… a él, Hermione…. al que se quedó a mi lado contra el resto de Hogwarts cuando nadie me creía… Yo… sabía que había algo entre ustedes –la chica trató de protestar, pero él la hizo callar con un gesto– pero era tan abstracto en mi mente (tu mano colgando sobre la suya en Grimmauld Place) y ahora… Te dije lo que le mostró, pero por un momento hacia el fin, no nos vi, yo… los vi a ustedes… _juntos_…. Y… –pareció ahogarse por un momento– Yo solo… No puedo seguir. Solo estar aquí contigo, y no tocarte… –le mostró las manos temblorosas, y ella supo que ansiaban sostenerla– Y al mismo tiempo quiero estar para ti… como tu amigo… porque no hay manera de que puedas… o debas… aguantarlo sola… y el compartir este secreto debería hacerlo más fácil para ti… pero de veras que no sé si lo estoy haciendo peor para ambos…

Ella simplemente lo miró, mientras él a su vez se miraba las manos. No había oído el final del discurso, ya había entendido. "¡No!" quería decirle, pero no podía. La lucha de su voluntad nunca había sido tan fiera; porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero todo en ella se rebelaba contra esto. No es que lo estuviera experimentando por primera vez, ni siquiera en el año. Solo… esta vez, la decisión tenía que ser tomada en el momento, o no en absoluto. No tenía sentido hacer esto cuando Ron sospechara o… peor… "No". Harry no se lo pediría, él sabía lo que significaban los recuerdos para ella, incluso más ahora, luego de sus padres… Y precisamente aquí, en el bosque al que había ido de acampada con ellos. "No".

La chica se puso de rodillas frente a él, entre sus muslos, y las manos de él agarraron sus propias rodillas. Ella las liberó, sabiendo que irían a sus hombros, a su rostro, sosteniéndolo como un cáliz. Gentilmente, se inclinó y lo besó. No fue apasionado, ni casto; fue un "Te amo", un "Te extraño" y un grito de dolor. Y cuando se separaron, muy lentamente ella alzó su varita a la frente de él, queriendo que él confirmara que ella había comprendido… o más bien, queriendo que la detuviera… pero incluso en duelo desde ya por sus memorias, el mago solo susurró:

–Quiero ser el que… te haga olvidar… Quisiera que lo pudiéramos hacer juntos…

Con la imagen de ellos apuntando sus varitas el uno al otro en su mente, ella susurró "Obliviate" y vio ese "juntos" desaparecer de sus ojos. No tuvo el coraje de borrarlo todo: el baile, el amanecer de año nuevo, no eran explícitos, y ella racionalizó que podrían darle fuerzas, al hacerlo saber que no todo el año había sido una pesadilla.

Antes de que los ojos verdes se enfocaran de nuevo, la bruja se encerró en el baño, llorando mientras hacía aparecer un frasco y comenzaba a separar sus memorias –las escenas que ya no podía soportar– de su cerebro. Sacó la del primer beso entre ellos, y la conversación subsiguiente; siguieron todos los recuerdos de la casa en la que se habían quedado. Jadeó mientras sacaba los recuerdos de hacer el amor con él; cuando dejó ir esos de sus conversaciones posteriores, el llanto se aligeró hasta sollozos, y ella se halló mucho más enfocada. Lo bastante como para analizar las memorias detalladas de su visita al mercado; se preguntó brevemente si la habían descubierto (esos aprendices de mortífago no eran mucho más jóvenes que ella, tenían cerebro, y proteger a los muggles era cosa del equipo de Potter), pero decidió que no era importante, y derramó esas memorias en el frasco, también, por si pudieran despertar otros hilos de pensamiento emocionalmente cargados. Editó con cuidado sus recuerdos de los días anteriores; Ron lo notaría si ella olvidaba algo lo importante, aunque dudaba que sospechara lo que había pasado (era bastante difícil para ella misma creerlo, ahora). Se quedó jadeando, de rodillas sobre el suelo, con el frasco en la mano. Se preguntó qué escribir en el contenedor.

* * *

Avance: Al principio del próximo capítulo:

Hermione sangró nueve días después de eso, así que se imaginó que todo quedaba realmente en el pasado. Pálida y adolorida, se sentó al lado de Harry, preguntándose qué debía sentir. Sabía que debería estar aliviada: los bebés estaban muy fuera de sus planes, con menos de veinte años y una guerra en la que los mestizos estaban en el lado perdedor.

* * *

Nota del autor: Me imagino que notaron que no se aguantaron ocho días ¿a que sí? *cara maquiavélica* Y ella estaba usando el horcrux. ¡Hablando de "enfants maudits"! No es el único elemento que podría servir para una secuela. Aunque me gusta el fic como está. Comenten lo que les gustaría.


	8. En tiempos de guerra

**En tiempos de guerra**

Hermione sangró nueve días después de eso, así que se imaginó que todo quedaba realmente en el pasado. Pálida y adolorida, se sentó al lado de Harry, preguntándose qué debía sentir. Sabía que debería estar aliviada: los bebés estaban muy fuera de sus planes, con menos de veinte años y una guerra en la que los mestizos estaban en el lado perdedor. Y sí que se sintió más segura. En cuanto a su aventura, no podía lamentar realmente lo que apenas podía recordar.

El comportamiento de Harry había vuelto a ser el de un hermano con ningún esfuerzo aparente. La bruja tenía la mente sobrecargada de ideas para vencer a Voldemort. Los progresos románticos de Ron eran suficientemente raros, y ella volvía a interactuar con él más o menos como lo había hecho antes. Habían visitado al padre de Luna, aprendiendo hechos importantes, aunque Harry se tomaba los cuentos para dormir mucho más en serio de lo que ella misma se atrevía a hacerlo.

Como no había tenido relaciones después de sangrar, asumió que su presente retraso se debía al viaje constante y al estrés. No es que tuviera mucho tiempo para analizarlo. No necesitaba explicación para su perenne cansancio; la huida empezaba a pesarle. Si hubiera tenido alguna duda sobre su estado, habría desaparecido con su estancia en la mansión de los Malfoy en marzo; la nacida de muggles apenas había sobrevivido a la sesión de tortura, un feto no habría tenido oportunidad.

Los gritos de Ron la habían mantenido cuerda a través de la prueba, y la bruja le estaba agradecida. Lo besó luego de eso, por primera vez. No podía compararlo con el beso de Harry. Ya no lo recordaba.

Que había algo que nunca podría decirle, sí que le molestaba; nunca había sido de creer en relaciones basadas en mentiras. Sin embargo, su vida sexual antes de este beso no era problema de Ron, y ella creía que él, como Harry, había asumido mucho en relación con Víctor.

La mayor parte del tiempo se olvidaba del frasco en el bolsillo privado de su bolsa. Nadie se acordaba de esa semana con claridad, era como si nunca hubiera ocurrido en absoluto.

La primera vez que hizo cuentas fue, creía ella, en esos primeros días en Shell Cottage. Desde la pequeña habitación que la joven por las noches compartía con Luna se podía ver la tumba de Dobby. Harry estaba de visita una vez más. Ella olió el viento salado y la hizo sentir ligeramente enferma pero por otra parte adoraba el sentimiento de libertad que evocaba. La chica sabía que él también lo hacía.

Otro mes pasó, y Lupin vino a la casa, anunciando el nacimiento de su hijo. Luego de gritar de emoción, Hermione vio la expresión de Harry mientras aceptaba ser el padrino, y se preguntó brevemente qué pensaría de ser papá. Para entonces, tenía un retraso de dos meses, y ya había leído sobre sangramiento de implantación. Aún era todo muy surreal, pensaba que no había ninguna posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada (la polilla, de todas las chicas) y al mismo tiempo sabía que el feto sería de sexo femenino, puesto que ella no había estado ovulando ese día y los espermatozoides X se preservaban por más tiempo en el cuerpo de una mujer. Podía calcular las ventajas de abortar en un hospital muggle (pero no se sentía como para quitar una vida humana, por pequeña que fuera, ya la guerra se estaba llevando tantas...), y al mismo momento sentirse responsable por no mantenerse fuera de la batalla, de modo que el bebé no fuera herido; sin hablar de su preocupación respecto al efecto de la poción multijugos sobre este. Por encima de todo, estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, y ya no se debía a la guerra.

La mayor parte del tiempo, sus dudas picaban en algún compartimento de su cerebro por demás demasiado ocupado. Siguió interactuando con Harry y Ron en casi la misma manera. No era el tiempo o lugar para comenzar una verdadera relación con Ron, lo que quizás le evitó mucha culpa. Pasaba más tiempo juzgando la treta que le querían jugar al duende, que pensando sobre hombres y bebés.

Dos de mayo, madrugada, y no podía dormir. La escasa luz delineaba el pequeño globo dentro de su vientre, que aún no alcanzaba su ombligo. La poción multijugos reposaba en la mesa de noche. Con cuidado de no despertar a Luna, encontró el vestido que habían preparado, se bebió la poción, y se fue a ganar una guerra.

* * *

Ya sé que fue un capítulo corto y desgarrador, pero es la última oportunidad de decirme cómo te sientes antes del final. Realmente lo apreciaría.


	9. Obliviate

**Obliviate**

* * *

_"El día después de la guerra –si después de la guerra existe un día- te tomaré en mis brazos y te haré el amor –si después de la guerra tengo brazos, si después de la guerra existe el amor"_

_John Lennon_

* * *

Ginny lucía alucinante, con su cabello contrastando con el vestido blanco que delineaba su figura. Harry se quedó allí, impresionado, hasta que Arthur, sonriendo ampliamente, empujó su mano en la de él. El novio no oía las palabras del ministro. No tenía ojos, sino para la novia, cuyas mejillas estaban casi tan rojas como su pelo. Esta rara vez se atrevía a levantar la mirada hacia él. En los bordes de su campo visual, la imagen imprecisa de Molly sollozaba sin disimulo en el hombro de George. Ron estaba de pie detrás de él, pero supo que este también sonreía como loco. Todo era tan perfecto que los patronus de la Orden completa también debían estar por ahí.

Y sin embargo, en algún momento Harry levantó la mirada a la madrina de la boda: Hermione; y las preocupaciones ensombrecieron su felicidad. La brillante maga había regresado de Australia pocos días antes, y aún lucía como si estuviera muy lejos. Dulce, nostálgica. Su vestido era mucho más discreto que el de la novia, pero el color beige combinaba con su piel, y no estaba menos hermosa que Ginny. Aún así, algo la estaba haciendo profundamente infeliz, y su amigo realmente querría saber qué, y matar a quien fuera responsable; lo que no era posible, ya que ahora ni siquiera la involucrada sabía nada al respecto.

Hermione misma había entrado un poco antes a su habitación a felicitarlo. Recordando la breve entrevista, a pesar del momento tan feliz, sus ojos se estrecharon levemente.

* * *

–_¡Hermione! –llamó Harry._

_Su amiga estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, pasando su hermanita a los brazos de Molly. Siempre intentando integrar su familia en crecimiento, la matriarca Weasley había invitado a la infanta a ser una de las damas de honor. Hermione había protestado, usando la edad de la beba como pretexto; pero la bruja mayor no había escuchado. Otra niña la guiaría._

_La sonrisa de la joven vaciló ante él, pero él la abrazó de todos modos. Algunos meses de separación no podrían haberlos distanciado mucho, ¿o sí?_

–_Estoy feliz de que hayas podido venir –dijo el novio–. Ya nos estábamos preguntando qué te tomaba tanto tiempo._

_Ella no tendría que contarle de sus experiencias en Australia. Alguien más lo había hecho, y lo que no le habían contado, él se lo podía imaginar. Lo que el mago no había anticipado, era que sus rasgos, maduros ya para el final de la guerra, ahora lo estarían aún más. Sosteniendo a su mejor amiga por los hombros, la miro a la cara, y algo apretó su corazón._

–_Ven, siéntate._

_La habitación del novio, que minutos antes estaba hasta el techo de gente, desde que él se había terminado de vestir se había vaciado, todos tenían tareas mucho más urgentes que atender antes de la ceremonia. La túnica tradicional del chico (toda blanca y negra, con una rosa blanca en la solapa) lo hacía lucir aún más joven y sin embargo más maduro al mismo tiempo._

–_Solo vine a felicitarte –dijo su amiga; no podía leer su expresión, pero la chica sonaba afectuosa cuando agregó–. Luces realmente apuesto. La ceremonia será hermosa._

–_Bueno, en realidad estoy más preocupado por la noche de bodas –El mago se frotó la nuca, ruborizado–. No estoy seguro de por qué te digo esto, salvo que no puedo decirle a los chicos y especialmente no a Ron y estoy como que ahogándome…_

–_¿Quieres decir que tú y Ginny no han…?_

Él se puso un poco más rojo (quién habría sabido que era posible) mientras sacudía la cabeza.

–_Ginny estuvo en Hogwarts la mayor parte del año, podía verla aquí durante las vacaciones pero aquí tenemos más de diez chaperonas especialmente en esas fechas; Molly sabría si Ginny fuera a mi casa, y no estábamos seguros de cómo reaccionaría; y un tercer sitio… bueno, solía ser una celebridad, pero ahora es simplemente ridículo, un ejército de Skeeters me sigue casi a cualquier parte. De hecho, creo que veo a alguien tratando de…_

_El novio susurró un hechizo y la habitación dejó de ser visible desde fuera._

–_Oh, ahora sé por qué se casan así de jóvenes –bromeó la bruja, y él lanzó una embarazosa carcajada, liberando parte de la presión. Con más seriedad, ella agregó–. Creo que es dulce. Y estoy segura que todo irá bien –El mago cambio de posición, incómodo, así que ella se decidió a agregar–. ¿Recuerdas nuestras lecciones de vuelo en primer año? –El asintió. Aún podía sentir la emoción de descubrir cómo se sentía volar, y que él de hecho era así de bueno en ello –. Bueno, será lo mismo para ti. Te va natural, Harry. Simplemente lo sé._

_Se sorprendió de que ella estuviera tan segura, pero no supo cómo preguntar por qué, y al mismo tiempo en su interior alguna parte sonrió, y supo que su amiga estaba en lo cierto._

_Mirando a su expresión pálida y serena, sus preocupaciones egoístas se desvanecieron, y se preguntó qué la haría lucir así. El hechicero sabía que buscar a sus padres debía haber sido difícil, con el miedo de no encontrarlos y la preocupación constante sobre cuánto de sus recuerdos aún sería restaurable. Obliviate era un hechizo extraño. La brillante hechicera los había hecho olvidar que tenían una hija, y sin embargo, una vez en Australia, habían sentido su ausencia con tanta intensidad que habían decidido adoptar. Hermione había regresado con padres que apenas la recordaban y una hermanita bebé que ya más o menos la había reemplazado en sus corazones. Al menos, el servicio de adopción había hecho un trabajo excepcional encontrando una familia con rasgos similares. La chica lucía como si fuera de la misma sangre, salvo por esos extraordinarios ojos verdes._

–_Vi a tu hermanita. Es realmente hermosa._

_Hermione pareció ligeramente alarmada. Su amigo dudó antes de preguntar._

–_Espero que no te sientas reemplazada._

–_¡Oh, no! –respondió ella de todo corazón– De hecho fue una bendición. La niña iba a ser dada en adopción, y realmente quería estar al tanto de ella; así que cuando mis padres insistieron en adoptar…_

–_¿Tú misma lo arreglaste?_

–_Sí. Yo… conocía a los padres biológicos._

–_¿Murieron en la guerra?_

–_Más o menos –susurró ella, y aunque su amigo supo que había algo más, lo dejó pasar._

–_Será un problema para tus padres, si es otra bruja… perder a sus dos hijas en el mundo mágico…_

–_Seis de los bisabuelos son muggles. Tengo alguna esperanza de que ella lo herede de ellos. La mantendré tan lejos del mundo mágico como sea posible; temo que la reconozcan…_

_La chica se interrumpió, y esperó que él no curioseara, al mismo tiempo preguntándose si se estaba traicionando a sí misma a propósito. Por suerte, el mago no había parecido notar nada._

–_Es afortunada de tenerte como hermana. Serás una madre maravillosa._

–_Oh, no lo es, y yo tampoco lo seré –ante su expresión de sorpresa, se explicó–. No tengo ningún lazo emocional con la beba. La primera vez que nos conocimos, solo nos miramos una a la otra, como… por una eternidad. Yo estaba agotada y todo en ese momento, pero eso no ha cambiado desde entonces. Las madres adoran hacer gorgoritos y jugar para entretener a los niños. Yo… Me avergüenza no…_

_Harry la abrazó, inseguro acerca de por qué ella estaba tan devastada por esto, y de cómo ayudar. El mago luchó con la confusión por un rato hasta que encontró algo agradable que decir._

–_Pero cuidas de ella, y eso tiene aún más mérito si no lo haces porque te guste._

_Hermione escondió su rostro en el hombro de su amigo._

–_Escucharte decir eso, significa mucho para mí, Harry. Gracias, de veras._

_Eso lo desconcertó aún más._

_Cuando ella se apartó de él, él tomó su mano. La chica parecía tener algo que decir._

–_Escucha, Harry… sé que no es el tiempo ni el lugar, y no te iba a pedir esto ahora, pero como vez soy un desastre… y… significaría mucho para mí si me hicieras un favor._

–_Cualquier cosa –dijo él; cómo podría negarse, viendo a su querida amiga así._

–_Necesito que me oblivies._

_El shock lo hizo ponerse en pie. Hermione lucía aún más pálida y débil, mirándolo desde abajo. Desarreglando su cabello, él miró alrededor y no encontró nada mejor que hacer que cerrar la puerta._

–_Hermione, ¿por qué querrías que hiciera eso?_

–_Tienes que ser tú, Harry. Por favor. Tengo mis razones, y no puedo explicarlas._

–_¿Qué te pasó?_

No respondió, pero su rostro le suplicaba.

–_¿No confías en mí? –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_Harry la miró. Hermione mordió su labio inferior. Hubo un largo silencio, y entonces la hechicera apuntó:_

–_No debí habértelo pedido ahora._

_Su amiga se puso en pie y lo abrazó, cerrando los ojos, inhalando profundamente, y sus brazos al final la rodearon. Algo se movió en él, algo relacionado con su olor, pero no podía poner un dedo sobre ello._

–_¿Tiene algo que ver con Ron?_

_La chica vaciló antes de responder:_

–_Ron no hizo nada mal, Harry. De hecho, no lo he visto hoy; y he escuchado que ha estado esperándome con ansiedad. Solo… necesito seguir con mi vida, y aparentemente no he olvidado lo suficiente._

_Luego de esa respuesta tan críptica, el mago trató de mirar a sus ojos, pero ella miraba hacia abajo._

–_Felicidades, Harry. Sé que serán muy felices._

_Sonaba alegre. Una parte de ella lo estaba._

_La maga estaba en la puerta cuando él la detuvo, agarrándola. Su cicatriz: "No debo decir mentiras", brilló cerca de la de ella: "Sangre-sucia"_

–_Lo haré –dijo él–. Veo que pareces necesitarlo. Solo quisiera poder decidir con base._

_Hermione lo miró. Quería decirle: "Ya lo hiciste"; pero no podía._

–_Confía en mí, Harry. Si supieras, estarías de acuerdo._

_Sentándose al lado de ella, él indicó:_

–_Debo saber algo sobre lo que quieres olvidar. Si no, podría resultar en desastre. No quiero dejarte toda embrollada… o peor de lo que estás._

_Ella había pensado en eso. Le podría decir "Bosque de Dean, y todo lo que esté relacionado", pero él sospecharía (qué más podría haber pasado en el Bosque de Dean, donde estaban juntos y solos, aparte de lo que había sucedido). Podría pedirle que borrara: "Amor apasionado", "amigos con derecho", pero ninguno de esos términos parecía describir con precisión lo que había pasado (según lo poco que recordaba), y como él lo había dicho, podría resultar en desastre. En cualquier caso, ella podría terminar no reconociendo a su propia hermana adoptiva. Por esa razón había estado estudiando y ahora podía decirle:_

–_Puedo controlar lo que borres. Es delicado pero posible._

_Lució herido de que ella no le dijera ni una palabra, y la bruja no quería que él estuviera herido, especialmente no en el día de su boda, así que añadió:_

–_Enfócate en "Cantar de los cantares"._

_Como había predicho, él parecía curioso, pero no podía leer a través del código._

–_¿Estás segura?_

_Hermione asintió._

–_¿Estás lista?_

_La chica inhaló su esencia –hierba de verano y pasta de dientes de menta– por última vez sabiendo (o más o menos) lo que había significado para ella, y asintió._

_El hechicero apuntó su varita a la frente de ella y susurró:_

–_Obliviate._

* * *

El silencio devolvió al novio al presente. Todos lo miraban, y todo lo que escuchaba eran los sollozos de Molly. Miró a los invitados, a Ginny, al ministro. Como si estuvieran en un examen, Ron susurró en sus oídos.

–Di que sí.

Mirando a Hermione de nuevo, repitió.

–Sí.

Y todos aplaudieron.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Sí, ya sé que todos, absolutamente todos odiamos el final, incluyéndome. Pero ¿se acuerdan de cuando dije que "esto **no contradice** lo que Rowling escribió"? Bueno, pues a esto me refería. Aparte de esa nota y el propio título del fic no me atreví a poner más spoilers. Espero que odien la historia por esto. A pesar de todo me parece que le da el apropiado amargor y encaja realmente con los personajes que para mí es lo principal.

Además, si quieren enterarse de cómo terminan juntos, ahí está la **secuela**: Revelio - más allá de los recuerdos.

Se queden aquí o vayan a leer más, espero que me dejen un **comentario**.


End file.
